Dragon King: A Lover's Revenge
by FairyTail2411
Summary: It's already been a full 8 years since Lisanna's death and she is still not forgotten. One day Sting comes to Fairy Tail for a visit and he brings a white haired girl with him. The female turns out to be Lisanna. She then attacks the guild with the Holy Nova blinding everyone. When light clears up everyone notices that Lucy is gone. Natsu and the guild are filled with rage. Book 3
1. DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER**

**Hi I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Akarui and the newest editions of the Dragneel and Fullbuster families. Everyone else is owned by Hiro Mashima. I hope you enjoy this story just like the other 'Dragon King' stories i've made.**

**Bye Now~**

**Fairy_Tail24**


	2. Chapter 1: Your Alive?

**Lucy's POV**

****Well i'm still pregnant and fat again. I am so tired of Natsu getting his way with me, that's why i'm pregnant because I fell for his evil plan. See now nobody would look at me how they used to because i'm fat, thanks to yours truly. Everything is as normal as can be, Juvia is a few weeks further than me so we are basically neck and neck. I am at the guild sitting at a table with Levy, She is reading and i'm just playing with my fire. Akarui is so excited to be a one-chan and she loves to touch my stomach. I am so happy that she wants a little sibling. But I swear after this child I am done having babies.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said while sitting next to me.

"What does your sorry ass want?" I asked him.

"Well someone is hormonal." He said kissing my cheek.

Sighs " I'm sorry, i'm just upset." I told him dropping my head on the table.

"Why are you so down?" He asked me putting his arm over my shoulder.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah tell me."

"Well for one thing you made me FAT AGAIN!" I yelled at him.

"Oh bunny girl don't be silly, you've always been fat. Gihi." Gajeel said to me.

"You know if I wasn't pregnant I would kick your ass." I said getting up.

" I would love to take you up on that offer when you have your kid." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up Gajeel you're just mad because your won't ride you." Natsu said to him.

Suddenly a iron club slammed into Natsu's face. But it wasn't Gajeel who did that, He was just sitting there smiling. Now i'm confused who else could have done that.

"Don't talk to my hubby like that Natsu." Levy said to him.

"Levy? It was you?!" I said looking at her.

"That's right, my little shrimp here can use iron dragon slayer magic now." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he finally marked me." She said showing me her neck.

I remember when Natsu marked me.

"It's about time." I said playfully.

"Haha whatever. Hey Juvia are you okay?" Levy said to our friend who was struggling to walk over to us.

"Yeah, Juvia is fine." She said still struggling.

"Gray why don't you help your girlfriend?" I asked him getting up.

"What do you think you're doing Luce." Natsu asked pulling on my arm.

"What does it look like? You know pregnant girls gotta stick together." I said taking Juvia's hand and walking her towards the table.

"Fullbuster, you really let bunny girl here help your girl." Gajeel said to Gray.

"Juvia told me shoe doesn't want me to baby here just because she is pregnant." Gray said to Gajeel.

"He's right Nii-chan." Juvia said sitting down next to Gray.

"Alright, well then now that the gang is all here, Oi Mira can we get some drinks over here." Gajeel yelled across the guild.

"You got it." She said disappearing into the kitchen.

After a while Mira came to our table with a few beers and milkshakes. I took a vanilla milkshake and Levy and Juvia took strawberry, but suddenly Akarui came over and took the chocolate one. She just loves chocolate. Suddenly the guild doors opened and It was Sting that's weird, that last time we saw him was when we came back from the dragon world. That was about 6months ago so what is he doing here so suddenly. Oh well I got up with my drink to say hello but then I stopped when I noticed a girl with him. I thought it was Yukino because the girl had short hair but then I noticed the hair was...white.

"No way." I said while dropping my cup.

"L-Lisanna?" Natsu said.

"Yup it's me Natsu baby long time no see." She said to Natsu.

Everyone in the guild were now looking at the two visitors including Akarui.

"Hey Mama who is that she kinda of looks like auntie Mira." Akarui said to me.

"That's right kid. I look like her because i'm her little sister. But your Mama over here killed me a few years ago." Lisanna said.

"Lisanna how are you still alive?" Natsu asked getting up.

"Oh, thats simple but if you wanna know then you should come home with me and I will tell you." She said while licking her lips.

"Hey Lisanna don't think you can come in here and try to win Natsu." I said to her pulling Natsu closer to me.

"Oi Lucy bitch, don't think you're all high and mighty now just because you use dragon slayer magic because if it wasn't for Natsu you would still be the weak slutty mage everyone has to protect." Lisanna said.

"Listen here don't go thinking I will let you call my wife a weak slut and let you get away with it. Lisanna what the hell happened to you? What happened to the sweet Lisanna?" Natsu asked taking a step in front of me.

"Lucy Heartfilia happened to me. Ever since I got back you've been hanging out with her all the time. Everyone has been ignoring me and paying attention to Lucy. She stole you away from me and she was your first and she married you and had a kid with you. She made you get her pregnant again and she is doing this to make me jealous. Natsu what happened to you this bitch changed you and you don't even notice. You were my lover not hers and now she left me with nothing. Natsu what did I do wrong? I does she have that I don't have? Don't you remember that time we got drunk the day I came back and we went to that river in the forest. Wasn't that good? Didn't you enjoy it If you didn't why did you scream my name?" Lisanna said with a tear falling down her face.

"Lisanna! You know damn well that night mean't nothing to me. I was drunk and the next morning I didn't even remember a thing. We did love each other for a short while but we never clicked, with Lucy it's different she understands me and she loves me with all her heart. The difference between you and Luce is that her love is genuine. She didn't force me to get her pregnant ither, I got her pregnant because I love her not you." Natsu said to her.

"That's fine, if I can't be happy with you then you can't be happy with her." Lisanna whispered.

'Wait what-." I said.

"White dragon's Holy Nova!" Lisanna yelled.

"Damn it LUCY!" Natsu screamed my name.

Suddenly I blacked out.

**Akarui's POV**

"MAMA!" I screamed.

I can't see anything because of how bright the attack is. All I know is that the attack hit Mama. They took her I know they did, Mama's scent isn't in the guild anymore, Why did Sting bring this lady here I thought he was our friend. Something is defiantly wrong here. When the light died down Mama was gone and I saw Papa on the ground. He looked pretty mad, the I noticed a tear drop fall on the ground. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Papa, please don't cry they won't hurt mama right?" I asked him.

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't. But they will not get a chance to hurt her if I get to them first." He said wiping his face and getting up.

"Papa are you going to save Mama?" I asked him clinging on his shirt.

"Yeah, I want you to stay at the guild and wait for me to come back okay." He said to me while patting my head.

"No Papa I am coming with you. I'm strong too so I can help you save Mama. You know she can't use her magic until the baby is born. Ms Porlyusica orders, SO what are you gonna do when you have to fight both of them and maybe more people papa? I am not saying your not strong but you can't do it alone." I said to him.

"Akarui but what if you get hurt?" He said to me.

"What if you do Papa, I am going to be a one-chan and my duty is to protect my little sibling no matter the cost. What kind of sister will I be Papa? I am going with you Papa, to save mama ans the baby okay." I said gripping his shirt tighter.

"Well then you are stubborn just like your mother aren't you." Papa said to me while smiling.

"Let's go get Mama back." I said to Papa.

"Right. Minna we will return soon okay." Papa said to everyone.

"Wait, are you sure you don't need back up You can take those people on with just that kid of yours." Gajeel said getting up.

"You damn right. Akarui show him what you got." Papa said to me.

"Hai."

I clapped my finger together and closed my eyes. My magic power started to build up and my hair turned blonde like Mama's and my eyes opened and my eyes were an onyx color like Papa. My fire was still a mixture of golden, red, and orange the I started to walk towards Gajeel.

"Okay never mind your kid is strong." He said putting his hand up in defeat.

"Hehe." I said deactivating Dragon force level 2.

"Bye Minna." I yelled and Papa and I walk out of the guild.

We are coming Mama I promise.

**Hey Minna~**

**Did you like chapter 1? I hope you did because chapter two will be out by tommorow. Lisanna better have a good plan to beat these two angry dragon slayers. I wanna know why Sting is with her don't you. So many unanswered questions, but don't worry they will be answered very soon. Stay tuned for **_**Chapter 2: Revenge Never Dies**_

**Bye Now~**

**Fairy_Tail24**


	3. Chapter 2: Revenge Never Dies

**Lisanna's POV**

Well now I guess the plan is a go. We kidnapped Lucy and now we are on our way to Bosco. You know Sting is such a cutie but the only reason he is here is because I kidnapped Yukino and now he has to work for me or I kill her. I am so evil hehe, I will teach that pregnant bitch how it feels to loose something you love so much.

'Hey Sting honey." I called him playfully.

"What is it Lisanna. By the way can you carry her with more care please. She is pregnant remember that." He said to me.

"You carry the bitch then, By the way how far would you go to get Yukino back?" I asked him.

"As far as I can I love her with all my heart." He said looking at me with all seriousness.

"Well you have sex with me?" I asked him.

"No." He said.

"I guess that I will have to punish Yukino then. Maybe Lucy too, I know you care about them both I heard Lucy is a childhood friend of yours. She is basically your little sister." I said twirling her hair.

"Leave them ALONE! I will do it just leave them alone please." He said.

"Good. Now there is an aboneded house over there now let's go." I said pointing at the house.

"Lisanna can you tell me why you are doing this?" Sting asked me while taking a knocked out bitch out of my hands.

"I am doing this to get revenge on this bitch and her family for humiliating me in front of my guild. When I died nobody cared. They even let this bitch sing at my funeral." I said putting my hands behind my head.

"You know Lucy really liked you." He said to me.

"If she liked me then she wouldn't have stolen Natsu away from me." I said walking faster.

"You know back at the guild when you said you would take his happiness away or something like that what did you mean by that?" Sting asked opening the door.

"You will see soon Sting sweetie. Now put the bitch down and let get started. You seem like you have a big brother in those pants of yours. You know you are pretty cute and I would definitely put you in Natsu's category. No wonder why Yukino likes you, If I wasn't in love with Natsu baby then I would definitely make you mine." I said taking my shirt off.

"Thanks I guess, by the way this so called 'bitch' has a name." Sting said putting Lucy bitch in a different room.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up." I said.

He back a few seconds later and I was sitting on this used mattress. For an abandoned house it is full with furniture. Maybe we could stay the night and head out tomorrow. He sat down by me and just starred at me.

"Well are you gonna come closer?" I asked him

"Uh sure right." He said coming closer.

"I know damn well that you are not a virgin so come be the lead." I said laying down on the bed.

"Are you sure about that. To let you know something all the girls i've been with couldn't walk the next morning." I know he really didn't want to do this.

"You know Yukino is a pretty lucky girl." I said sitting up again.

"Why do you say that?" He said pushing me down again.

"Cus' she has you, You would have sex with me just ti save her." I said pushing him away gently. "Sting you don't have to do this if you don't want to okay." I then kissed his cheek and then got up.

A hand suddenly grabbed my wrist and I turned around to look at him.

"You know your heart isn't evil, its just your mind taking over. You have to try and fight it Lisanna." He said letting go of me.

I walked to grab a cloak and I walked out of the house. I need to find us some dinner and maybe some dirt for the pregnant bitch.

**Sting's POV**

I put my shirt back on and went over to check on Lucy. I walked into the room Ieft her and I noticed she woke up. So I went over to her and she started to crawl away from had fear in her eyes and she had tears coming down her face .

"No Lucy it's okay I promise." I said as I untied her and took the cloth out of her mouth. As soon as I did she punched me in the mouth.

"Wait Lu-"

She punched me again and tried to run. But then I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into my was

struggling to get away from me but I grabbed her hands and look at her.

"Lucy just listen, you can trust your big brother okay." I said to her.

"How the hell can I trust you Sting? You are working with Lisanna and you both kidnapped me." She said with an angry look.

"Lucy she has Yukino and she told me the only way I could take her back was by helping her with her plan. Lucy I'm sorry but I don't want her to kill Yukino or you please try to understand." I said to her.

"I can never trust you again. From this moment on you are not my nii-san you are my enemy. I promise you every chance I get I will try and escape and kill you so watch your back." She said to me. My heart just cracked a little.

"Lucy, You can't mean that." I said to her with tears forming in my eyes.

"I do." She said pushing me away from her.

"Do you remember the day we met? You were at the the park and the boys were being mean to you because you were playing with your keys. Then you started crying because one of them took your keys and threw them in the pond. I saw you sitting there crying all alone so I walked over to you and said what's wrong blondie. You said your hair is blonde too. We talked and I found your keys. The boys came back and started calling you names so I said leave my little sister alone. So they did and left because they thought I was really your big brother. From that day forward you called me nii-san." I said sitting down on the bed.

"What's your point Sting?" She asked me rubbing her stomach.

"Well I know I didn't act like it a few months ago, You know in the dragon world but I do love you Lucy." I said to her.

"Well I still hate you." She said.

I got up and sat next to her and put my harm around her and laid her head on my chest.

"Even if you hate me you will still forever be my little sister." I said kissing her forehead.

"Nii-san." She said as she started crying into my chest.

**Natsu's POV**

It's getting pretty late so maybe we should find a place to rest. But where?

"Hey Akarui, we should start looking for a place to stay okay." I said to her.

"Okay Papa but where?" She asked me.

I looked around and then I noticed a house. It looked abandoned but the lights were on.

"How about that one, I think it's abandoned." I said pointing at it.

"Papa the lights are on. That means people are living there so let's keep going. Look over there on the horizon, there's a town let's just get a hotel room." She said to me.

**Lisanna's POV**

You know this town has some amazing food. I can see the house on the hill over there. You know Sting should really turn those lights off. I am on my way back to the house and I noticed a pair of people with pink hair. One is a man and the other is a young girl. Damn it I gotta hide. Thank god I hid all of our scent's or they would have found us a while ago. I waited for them to walk past and then I took off.

"That was a close one." I said panting and the door step.

I opened the door and closed it right after I got in. I walked through the living area and then I noticed Sting sitting on the ground cuddling with the bitch.

"What the hell is going on isn't a place for the slut to be comfortable."I yelled at Sting.

I walked over to her and dragged her by the hair towards another corner of the house. I then threw her at the wall. The I threw a pack of pocky.

"This is your meal for the week so you better savour it bitch." I said before walking away.

"Screw you." She mumbled.

I walked back towards her and kicked her in the face. Making her spit up blood and gag a little.

"What was that, say it again. I don't think I heard you Heartfilia." I said coming face to face with her.

"It's Dragneel now." She said with a smirk.

"You don't want to test me."I said grabbing her face.

"Do your worst. " She while spitting in my face.

I grabbed her by the head and slammed it against the wall then I slapped her and punched her and kicked her ribs over and over until I was satisfied.

"You're lucky your pregnant, just remember that." I said walking away.

She said something again but I just ignored because I don't want her baby to pay as well. I went back into the room Sting was in and I sat down at a table next to him and I gave him a bento and we ate.

"So are you gonna hurt her like this often?" He asked me.

"Yeah, only when she is rude." I said emotionless.

"Lisanna shes pregnant what if you hit her in the stomach by mistake." He taking a sip of his water.

"Well then the baby will have a birth defect I don't care." I said to him

He then banged his hands on the table making me flinch a little. I looked at him and he look pissed.

"I understand Lucy is the person you hate but don't take it out on her child. It didn't do anything to you no matter what." He said getting up.

"Sting, you don't know anything about what that baby and it's family did to me. So I am just returning the favor alright." I said beginning to eat again.

Suddenly two big hands wrapped around my neck and I was scared now.

"What are you doing?" I said to him.

"You know I could always kill you Lisanna. But i'm not going to, I want you to have that in mind okay." He said taking his hands off me.

"But if I die you do too remember. You marked me and that means we are one." I said to him.

"I don't care you see." He said walking away.

"Sting, you don't have the guts to do something so brutal.." I said eating again.

**Sting's POV**

I went into the room Lucy was in and I saw her sitting against the wall with blood all over her face. Lisanna did this. She went too far this time I can't let her hurt her to this extent. I walked over to Lucy and she was shaking so I thought she was crying. When I got closer I noticed that she had a smile on her face. She was laughing what the hell is wrong with her.

"Lucy are you okay?" I said crouching beside her.

"Hehe Yeah i'm fine, I was just thinking that the pain she is giving won't compare to what my family and I will give to her once this is all over." She laughing out loud.

"Oh Lucy, If I didn't know any better I would say you are going crazy." I said grabbing a wet napkin and wiping her face.

"I will be fine Sting you don't have to stop her because I know you have to protect Yukino so don't treat me so well or she will pay as well and I can't let that happen okay." She said to me.

"No Lucy." I said hugging.

"You know doing this will get Yukino hurt." She said. "Please stop nii-san."

"Okay I will stop but just remember I love you okay." I said walking away.

"Hehe I love you too nii-san." She said.

**Akarui's POV**

Papa and I were now in town looking for a place to stay for the night. You this would have been easier if he would stop looking at every restaurant instead of the hotels. I guess i am goig to pick instead. There was this one place that caught my eyes because it was the brightest one there. I started to drag papa inside and brought him to the desk.

"Hello sir, how may I help you this fine evening" The front desk worker asked him.

"I would like one room for 1 night please." Papa said.

"I understand sir and I have to say your daughter is certainly adorable." The man said with hearts in his eyes.

"Thank you." I said as he gave the key to Papa.

When we got into the room I laid down on the bed and went to sleep. I didn't really feel like eating so I just went to sleep but Papa told me that he would go out and eat so I let him. I didn't really care all that much because we have been walking all day and I need rest.

**~Time Skip~**

**Natsu's POV**

That was a good meal. I am on my way back to my hotel room and then when I was on the elevator I smelt something... Like burning. NANI?! I got off the elevator and I noticed smoking coming from my room. I ran towards the door and opened it and Akarui was sleeping but here body was ignited and it was burning the bed. She was mumbling something and she looked like she was have a bad dream she kept saying don't kill mama. I shook her awake and when she woke up she looked around the room and her flames died. She then looked at me and started crying and then she jumped into my arms.

"Papa they were gonna kill mama." She said crying into my chest.

"It's okay sweet heart it was just a dream. It wasn't real okay, Papa is here so you don't have to worry okay. You wanna sleep with me instead?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said as I picked her up and went to my bed and laid down.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." I said as I ate the left over fire in the room.

"Good night Papa." Akarui said snuggling into my chest.

"Goodnight sweetie." I said to her.

**Lucy's POV**

"Natsu, please come and save me." I whispered.

"Shut up, Natsu baby isn't coming to save you. You are not going anywhere until my revenge dies." Lisanna said coming out of the darkness.

"When will that be then?" I asked her.

"Never, Stupid bitch. Revenge never dies." She said knocking me out again.

**Hey Minna~**

**How did you like chapter 2. Isn't Lisanna mean, I don't know why she can't be happy for Natsu and Lucy. Everyone else is so why can't she? Anyways I made this chapter longer than chapter 1. I usually type about 2,500 words a chapter, short chapters are like 1,200 and long chapters are over 4,000. Well I am happy to say that the other two 'Dragon King' have over 700+ view and I am so happy. Thank you for all the support and I hope this will have the same success.**

**Bye Now~**

**Fairy_Tail24**


	4. Chapter 3: Your Tears Won't Help

**Lucy's POV**

I am just starting to regain consciousness again. I see a light right now and I hear people, My vision comes back and I notice we are on a train. I look to see Lisanna sitting across from me and Sting is right next to me.

"Looks like you're awake. Listen up if you even think calling for help I will stab you in the stomach. So don't try anything stupid." Lisanna said to me while holding up a knife.

"I understand." I said looking down.

"Good." She said putting the knife next to her.

"May I please have something to eat." I said to her.

"What did I tell you yesterday, That pocky I gave you was all you were getting for the week." She said smirking.

"But I ddidn't even get to eat because you knocked me out." I said looking at her.

"Too bad." She said crossing her arms.

I looked at Sting and he just gave me a quick smile. I miss Natsu so much, I just started rubbing my stomach and a few tears fell from my eyes. Lisanna got made a took me by the wrist and she lead me towards the bathroom. I know this isn't going to be good. I saw her put the knife in her pocket before she took me. When we got into the bathroom she threw on the ground but luckily I landed on my knees. I heard the door lock and I turned around to look at her and she came towards me with the knife.

"No Lisanna please don't." I begged.

She came close and I started to back away. She had a creepy smile on her face, she was enjoying this so much.

"What did I even do?" I asked.

"You are just a weak bitch and I hate you I want you to suffer until the day of death." Lisanna said coming closer.

She jumped over me and stood behind me. She put the knife in front of my neck, I squealed a little bit. The she covered my mouth and pushed the knife down on my neck and blood started to pour. I started to cry from the pain and my tears trickled down her hand.

"Shut up." She hissed in my ear.

She then sliced my forearms. and I cried even more. When she was doone she pushed me away and left to go grab a first aid from her suitcase. When she came back in the bathroom she alsohave a scarf. I think the scarf was for my neck so nobody would see it.

"Listen here bitch you will not tell Sting about this, understand Now use these and get cleaned up already." She said throwing the first aid kit and the scarf at me. I was covered in blood and I took it and cleaned up. After ten minutes or so I was done and Lisanna grabbed my wrist and took me back to our seats.

"Hey Lisanna what took you guys so long?" Sting asked her giving me a smile.

"Oh Lucy had to wait because there was a line for the bathroom. Right Lucy?" Lisanna said to me giving me a fake smile.

"Oh yeah sure." I said smiling at Sting.

"Oi Lucy have you been crying." Sting said getting closer to my face.

Damn my eyes must be red as hell.

"Um no, something got into my eyes earlier and it made me tear up. I'm fine Sting." I said to him.

"Oh okay." He said looking out the window again.

I looked at the seat across the aisle and there was a little girl with her mother and her mother was pregnant. The little girl looked at me and just smiled so I smiled back.

"Who are you smiling at?" Lisanna asked me.

"That little girl over there." I said pointing.

"Well whatever, Sting honey I'm going to the dinning cart to get something to eat. Can you stay here and watch that object please." Lisanna said pointing at me.

"If you mean Lucy then sure." He said grabbing my harms and hugging me.

It really hurt because he touched where Lisanna stabbed me. I flinched at the pain but Sting didn't seem to notice.

"Remember what I said bitch." Lisanna whispered in my ear and then walking away.

after a minute or two Sting faced me.

"She hurt you, didn't she?" He asked me.

"No I'm fine silly." I said to him.  
"Then why are you suddenly wearing a scarf and long sleeve shirt you got on. Lucy it's the middle of summer aren't you hot?" He asked pulling on my sleeves.

"No actually I'm pretty cold." I said fake shivering.

"Lucy why are you trying to lie for? Did she threaten you?" He said getting closer to my face again.

"No, why do you keep asking me questions?" I said to him.

"Cus' I'm your big brother. Plus you are terrible liar." He said to me.

"Sting just leave it alone okay." I said.

"Fine." He said hugging me.

**Natsu's POV**

Well we don't know where the hell to look. I am getting worried too, What if we don't make it in time. I will kill Sting if tries and hurts Luce. Lisanna is gonna pay too. I'm going to make sure she never comes back.

"Akarui where do you think we should look?" I asked my daughter.

"Maybe umm, Think of some places you've been too with Lasagna." Akarui said which me laugh a bit.

"It's Lisanna silly. We've been to a few places together. Like Crotus, Hargeon, Bosco, and Oak town." I said putting my finger on my chin.

"Well let's try thoses places since we have no where else to pick so let's pick one Papa." Akarui said to me.

"Okay what about Bosco?" I said.

"Hai." She said smiling.

**Lisanna's POV**

I am almost done eating and all I can think about is Natsu baby. I am also thinking about how I hurt Licy bitch, oh was so fun. I love to see her in pain, She started crying and she thought her tears were gonna help me stop. This is the exact pain I was have when she stole him. I started to get angry again and without noticing I stabbed my fork into the table. Everyone in the dining cart stared at me with shock.

"Control yourself." I said while sipping my water.

**~Time Skip~**

I set in front of Sting and the bitch and told them that I have an announcement to make.

"We are not going to Bosco anymore, we are going to Hargeon." I said to them.

"Really? What made you change your mind?" Sting asked me.

"Well it won't hurt to say it but I have intel that Natsu baby and the baby bitch are on their way to Bosco as we speak. " I said crossing my arms. " c'est la vie." I said throwing my hands up. **(**_**That's Life)**_

"Well who exactly told you this?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about it, all you have to know is that this still works in my favor." I said smirking.

"I don't care where we go." Sting said.

"Oi didn't you and Natsu baby meet in Hargeon?" I asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She said looking away from me.

I turned her head to face me and I chuckled.

"Did you already forget what I told you earlier?" I whispered in her ear pointing at he stomach.

"Yes, we did meet in Hargeon." She said letting her tears fall again.

"Baka Meinu, Your tears won't help." I whispered again.

"Maybe my fist will." She mumbled.

"Nani?" I said and suddenly a fiery fist connected with my stomach.

I fell to the floor and was shocked I can't believe she did that.

"LUCY, What the hell was that. You know you can't use your powers like that when you're pregnant." Sting shouted.

I then gained my composers and chuckled.

"So that's how you wanna play it huh?" I said smirking.

"Lisanna what are you doing?" He asked.

"White Dragon's Holy Punch!" I yelled.

"NO WAIT LISANNA, THE BABY! " Sting yelled.

**Hey Minna~**

**I really wanted to post this for 4th of July but I was busy. I am sorry that this chapter is so short it is meant to be because it's a filler chapter, I would like to say thank to the fans again. Anyways stay tuned for Chapter 4: It's A Dark World**


	5. Chapter 4: It's A Dark World

**Previously on 'A Lover's Revenge' **

**"So that's how you wanna play it huh?" **

**"Lisanna What are you doing?" Sting asked.**

**"White Dragon's Holy Punch!"**

**"NO LISANNA WAIT, THE BABY!" He yelled.**

**LUCY'S POV**

I closed my eyes and waited for her to him me. I made sure to protect my stomach but she hit passed my hands. Oh no my child could be hurt now. This made me open my eyes in shock and in pain, I looked down at my stomach to see a knife in my stomach. Wait when did she have the knife, oh my god it's bleeding. My stomach is bleeding my baby!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" My bloody scream sounded.

"Hehe, next time you won't mess with me." She said taking the knife out.

"LISANNA!" Sting yelled with pure anger.

"You... killed... my... YOU BITCHHHH!" I screamed punching her with all my might.

"She started to dodge my attacks and all she did was smirk.

"Come Lucy bitch it's just a baby, your acting like it was Natsu I killed" She said laughing.

"I WILL KILL YOU!' I YELLED.

My hair started changing into a dirty blonde color and my eyes turned black. My magic energy started to raise and everyone on the train started running. My body was now engulfed in wild golden flames. I was scream and crying at the same time, my objective was to kill Lisanna.

"FIRE DRAGON'S Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" I screamed.

'_Stop this Luce.' _A voice said to me.

I immediately stop.

"Natsu?" I said looking around.

'_Don't do this, Luce. It's not worth it.' Natsu's voice said._

"But she killed the baby Natsu." I said.

_'Luce please just stop please. Your just sad right now okay it's not worth me loosing you okay. You are injured and you gotta get that baby out of you okay. Please just listen to me, I am coming for you just you wait.' He said to me._

"I love you Natsu." I said.

_'I love you too Luce, just wait for me.' He said._

I deactivated dragon force and just fell to my knees and started crying. Lisanna looked at me and started to chuckle. Then she started to laugh hysterically, She kicked me in the fave and the just walked away. Sting ran towards me when she left, I looked at him and gave him a faint smile and the passed out from blood loss.

**Sting's POV**

"Dammit, WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

**Natsu's POV**

We were walking and suddenly I felt something strange. Like someone was in a rage like never before. I think it's Luce, I don't know why but ever since she got kidnapped I could feel her pain, when she cried, and when she was angry. Right now she was pass angry and she activated dragon force, wait a minute she only activates dragon force when she is pissed. Suddenly it stopped. Why wait something is terribly wrong I can feel it, She isn't suppose to use her magic until the baby was born, so does that mean... Dammit.

"SHE HAD THE BABY WITHOUT ME!" I yelled.

I wonder if it's a boy or not. Well I'm happy that the baby was delivered. Lisanna better take care of my child or I will kill her. Well we are on our way to Bosco but the thing is that we have to go on a train. As soon as the train started moving my face turned green. I then looked at Akarui and she was perfectly fine.

"How the hell are you fine. " I managed to say.

"As long as I don't think about the movement I won't vomit." She said.

"Lucky. "I said falling to the floor.

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up in a hospital room and I saw Sting sitting in a chair next to my bed. I could remember what happen before I got here. I looked around the room and Lisanna leaning against the wall. That when I remembered, what she did. I looked down at my stomach and saw so stitches in it.

"Hey Lucy, you're awake." He said smiling at me but I just ignored him.

"Where is my baby." I said looking a my stomach.

"Oh well they took it out of you and they said we cam here too late and it's dead. It was a boy by the way they put him in some room." Lisanna said to me.

"Screw you." I said to her.

"Do you want to see him?" Sting asked me.

"Yes, bring him to me." I said.

"So you gonna play it tough from now on. Face it, I did you a favor by kill that kid."

"Natsuo." I said.

"Nani?"

"His name, is Natsuo Kibishi Dragneel." I said looking at her.

"What's the point of naming something that is dead." She said while shrugging.

"You know you are gonna burn in hell for what you did." I said to her.

"Sweet heart I've already been to hell. When I got sent back I was sent to Sting's apartment. Oh wait let me explain what happened after you killed me. Okay so that day, I was sent to this dark place and this voice asked me why am I here. I didn't understand what it was asking me so it then said you are not done, Your life isn't done. Make something out of yourself, get what you want no matter what, then you can die. And bam I was sent back with an new and improved attitude so my purpose in life is to get Natsu baby." She said giggling.

"How did you come in contact with Sting?" I asked her.

As on cue Sting walked in the room with my baby in hand.

"I guess we have to finish our conversation another time sweetie." Lisanna said winking at me.

"Here he is Lucy." Sting said handing me Natsuo.

"Blonde hair and onyx eyes." I said touching his head with little blonde hairs on it.

"He looks like Natsu." Sting said.

"Lisanna why did you kill my child?" I asked her.

"Because I can, and I don't like you." She said to me.

"He didn't get to live his life." I said crying.

"Guess what, not my problem hehe." She said.

"Just you wait until I get better, you will pay." I said to her.

She started to walk over to me and took Natsuo out of my hands. Then she knocked me out and that's all I remember.

**~Time Skip~**

**Hospital Nurse POV**

I am now walking towards room 203 where Lucy Dragneel is staying. I walked into the room and saw that there was a dead baby on the bed with a note. I ran in the room and picked up the child to see if there was anything I could do. I looked at the note

**This kid is name Natsuo Kibishi Dragneel. He is dead because he was stabbed while still in the mother's wobbed. Take care now~**

**-Lisanna**

I couldn't believe what I was reading, suddenly I felt some magic power coming from no where. Not just any magical power either, it was strong very strong. I am so confused, where is it coming from? Did I have magical energy all this time and I didn't know? Man I should really tell someone about this child and this note. I was on my way to the door with Natsuo in my arms and suddenly his body caught on fire. What the hell is going on here? Am I doing this to him, why are his flames blue... IT'S HOTT! I put him down on a chair and suddenly his eyes opened. They were a onyx color and he was actually pretty cute. Wait a second wasn't he dead a few minutes ago, now i'm really freaking out.

"HEY THIS KID IS ALIVE!" I yelled.

Suddenly his body started to rise in the air and he went throw the wall and off to god knows where. What the hell did I just see?

**~Time Skip a month later~**

**Natsu's POV**

So far we've been to Bosco, and Oak town. Now we are on our way to Crotus. We've been hearing things like some kid has been going Fiore searching for his mother. They say his flames are the hottest yet, He has the rare blue flame. I wanna challenge this kid to see if his story is true. Anyways we just got on the train to Crotus and guess what I'm not sick anymore. I've been practicing Akarui's method and it works. We we got to our seats we were sitting across the aisle from this kid who was pretty young to be out alone. He looks like he's about 5 years old, I remember when Akarui was 5.

"Hey Akarui how old are you again?" I asked her.

"Papa I'm 8." She answered.

"Oh yeah sorry." I said.

Anyways back to the kid, He has blonde hair and his eyes. Actually I can't see his eyes because he's asleep, I hope his guardian wakes him up before the train ride stops. Oh well not my problem right, he's not my kid.

**~Time Skip~**

We are about to depart off the train and that kid is still asleep. I don't know why I feel like making sure he gets off this train safe. So I wake him up and I see a pair of two big onyx eyes. Damn he has some nice eyes just like me.

"Hey kid wake up. The train stopped in Crotus station, are you getting off here?" I asked him while holding Akarui's hand.

"Um yes sir thanks." He said getting up.

"No problem, Well see you around." I while waving at him.

**Natsuo's POV**

This man that woke .e up is what I am called and so is that girl by him. A dragon slayer I believe. Now I was born a month ago and yet i'm 5 years old, Maybe it has something to do with that red dragon I saw. That man might know more about this red dragon. So I got up and followed those people and when I got out of the train I saw them.

"Hey mister." I yelled.

"Huh?"

"You're a dragon slayer right?"I asked him.

"Yeah we are both fire dragon slayers." The girl said.  
Fire, just like me.

"That's so cool, Because I'm a dragon slayer as well." I said.

"What kind?" The man asked me.

"Fire, just like you two." I said smiling.

"Well that's cool. I am Natsu and this is my daughter Akarui. Hey kid where's your mom?" He asked me.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I can't find her all I know is that her name is Lucy." I said which made this man gasp.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah a red dragon told me she was my mama and he told me to look for her. I asked who my father was but he said I would find him by destiny." I continued.

"Red dragon you say? What is this dragon's name?" Natsu asked me.

"Igneel. For some reason he told me to call him pop pop." I said scratching my head.

"No way." Akarui said.

"Do you know Igneel?" I asked them.

"Yes, he's my father." Natsu said walking up to me.

"By the my name is Natsuo, Natsuo Dragneel." I said to them.

"Dragneel... Otōto-chan." Akarui said with a tears falling down her cheeks.

"You can just jump to conclusions." Natsu said to her.

"But Papa look at him, he has Mama's hair and your eyes. Plus he knows pop pop and his last name is Dragneel. For god sakes he smells like mama. Look at him." She said to Natsu.

"Hey Natsuo." Natsu called out.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what your mom looks like?" He asked me.

"Igneel told me she has blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes." I said.

Whatever I said had an effect on Natsu because he started cry and he ran up and hugged me.

"Hey son." He said to me.

"Papa?" I said suddenly all my memories came back. I was dark but I could here a voice that sounded like Natsu's. All those times I spent with him when I was in mama's tummy. He is my father, Igneel was right. "Papa." I said starting to cry.

"Hey Natsuo, Let's go find your mom together." Papa said to me.

"Yeah together." Akarui said.

"Okay one-chan." I said grabbing her hand.

**Lucy's POV**

I still can't get over Lisanna killing Natsuo. I wish I could see him one last time, Well we are here in Hargeon wait for god knows what. Lisanna had me here for a good month, Lisanna is smart she bought some magic rope before she knocked me out and she tied me up that day we left the hospital, so that means i've tied for a full month. But she is doing thisfor her safety because as soon as I get untied she dies a painful death just like Natsuo, I will avenge him one day and I promise I will.

"Igneel take care of him for me please." I said looking up at the sky.

"Shut up Lucy bitch." Lisanna yelled slapping me.

"Fuck you." I yelled spitting in her face.

"Hehe since your not pregnant ant anymore I can do worse punishments." She said kicking my in the stomach and slamming my face on the ground. She picked me up and throw me against a tree.

"White Dragon's ROAR!" She yelled sending her light towards me.

Since Sting is out getting food fo Lisanna she gets to do this. Unlike me who is only eating a pack or less of pocky a week. So you can imagine that I am losing weight quickly. I was 120 pounds and now i'm about 103 maybe, it's just a guess I haven't been on a scale or anything. Suddenly she kicked me in the stomach again.

"See there's nothing in there anymore bitch aren't you happy you don't have that extra weight anymore." Lisanna giggled while kicking me.

"I can take it." I said.

"We'll see about that." She said slamming her knee into my face.

I thinking she broke my nose, I felt the blood trickle down my face but I just smirked and licked it.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked punching my stomach again.

"Cuz' Sting's back." I said.

Lisanna turned around to see Sting standing behind her.

"Oh Sting I was just-"

"You were hurting Lucy after you promised me you wouldn't do it anymore." Sitng said while picking me.

'Where do you think you're going?" She asked him.

"To get Lucy cleaned up." He said.

"No you are not, unless you want me to tell my little friends to hurt Yukino." She said smirking.

"Sting it's fine put me down." I said to him.

"No i'm tired of this I can't be here anymore I wanna leave." He said.

"I can make your suffering stop you know." Lisanna said.

"How?" He said putting me down.

"Just by taking control of you until my job is done." She said.

"I honestly don't care anymore I am just tired of you hurting Lucy. I can't watch anymore, i'm tired Lisanna." He said.

"Sting what the hell are you talking about, when did you get so soft STING listen to me. Don't do this." I yelled at him.

"Dark magic: Control." said to pointing a finger at Sting.

"NII-SAN!" I screamed.

**Hey Minna~**

**I would like to say thank you to everyone because this has over 50+ views and the other two books have over 850+ views. By the way for the people who are confused I also have a Wattpad account and my name on Wattpad is Fairy_Tail24.**

**Bye Now~**

**Fairy _Tail24**


	6. Chapter 5: Under My Control

**Lucy's POV**

I can't believe Nii-san went under her control like that. Now who is going to comfort me and feed me? Now i'm really gonna be skinny great. Lisanna will pay for all this I don't care if I die in the process, I just want her to die too. What am I talking about I do care if I die because I have people who still need me so I can't die. For their sake, Sting please return to me safe okay, So I can beat the hell out of you you baka.

"Lisanna you are truly evil." I said to her.

"Aww~ you really mean that." She said to me.

"Screw you."

"No sweet heart, screw you. Sting that's an order go do it now. There's a little shed over that hill go take care of business darling." Lisanna said pointing at me.

"Yes lady." Nii-san said picking me up and bringing to the location.

"Sting what are you doing?" I asked trying to get out of his hold.

"I must listen to lady." He said with no emotion.

"No Sting did you hear the order she gave you though? You wouldn't do that to me." I said.

"An order is an order." He said reaching the top of the hill.

"No it's not, put me down!" I yelled.

"I have to listen to her, not you." He said opening the door to the shed.

"Sting I know you are in there listen to me." I said as he slammed me on the carpet.

No answer, he was getting on top of me and he untied me and tied my hand over my head, and my legs were tied together.

"Stop please." I said.

He started to kiss my neck and made is way around my collar bone, then done towards my breast. He started to play with them and I didn't like it at all, but I could help but let a moan escape my lips involuntarily.

"Sting... please stop." I said to him now starting to cry.

My shirt was now off and he started to kiss stomach when he suddenly stop. I opened my eyes to see him unzipping his pants and my heart dropped... no anything but that. The he pulled out his manhood and grabbed my hair and faced me in-front of it. Pushing me close and closer towards it.

"STOP IT NII-SAN!" I yelled which made him stop

I was crying so I didn't notice he put his body part back in his pants. When I opened my eyes I noticed we were face to face.

"What did you just call me." He said in a monotone voice.

"Nii-san, you don't remember I use to call you that?" I said to him.

His eyes were still cold with no life in them what so ever.

"Nii-san, please come back to me." I said hugging him.

Suddenly he started to sniff my hair.

"Vanilla." He said.

"Tatakai." I said looking up at him.

"I have to follow the lady's orders." he said pushing me down on the carpet.

"Nii-san Tatakai." I said grabbing his face with both hands.

"Do it for Yukino." I said.

"Yukino?" Suddenly his eyes regained it ocean blue color and I knew he came back.

"Nii-san?" I said.

"Luc-." He said but then pausing and his face started to turn red.

'What is it?" I said.

"Your shirt, WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR SHIRT!" He yelled.

Oh yeah, he ripped my shirt off earlier and now my bare chest is out and he can see it all oops.

"Don't look Nii-san." I said covering my chest.

"I'm sorry why am I on top of you and you and now wearing a top. What were we doing Lucy? Oh no were we about to have sex? NO THAT'S INCEST!" He screamed and I smacked the back of his head.

"Baka, Lisanna had you under her control and she told you to rape me and I got you out of her control in time." I said to him.

"Did I touch you or anything?" He said dropping his head.

"Sting it's not im-"

"Did I touch you?" he asked again.

"Yes, But it's okay it wasn't your fault so I forgive you." I said to him.

"I can never forgive myself ever again." He said as he started to cry.

"Nii-san." I said.

**Natsu's POV**

We are in Crocus and we saw Rogue strolling along with Frosch, so we ran up to him to say hello.

"Hey Rogue!" I yelled to get his attention.

"Oh hello Natsu, Akarui, and new son?" He said.

"Yeah his name is Natsuo. Hey Frosch buddy how are you?' I said bending down to meet his little paw.

"It's nice to see you guys." Rogue said.

"Fro thinks so too."

"I need to ask you something." Rogue said to me.

"What is it?" I said.

"Well i've been searching for Sting and Yukino and I can't seem to find them. I was on my way to Fairy Tail to get some help. They've been missing for over 5 months and I am getting worried." He said to me.

"Yukino is gone too?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Well Sting is with Lisanna and they both kidnapped Lucy so that's why i'm here in Crocus to see if I can find them. But sadly I don't know about Yukino, Sorry." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Wait didin't Lisanna pass over a year ago?" He asked me.

"Yes but some how she's back and I don't know why Sting is with her it doesn't make sense." I said.

"Hey I have a theory, so here me out okay. What if Sting is connected tgo this because before Lisanna died Sting made her his mate so she could beat Lucy in that battle they had for you. Do you remember the rule for dragon slayers and mates?" He said.

"Yeah I remember, if your mate dies then you slowly die, but if you get another mate before you time is up then you live on til they die." I said.

"So what if some reason when she came back she brought back in an area Sting was in because she was still his mate." He said looking up at the sky.

"That will explain why she still is a dragon slayer." I said.

"Well you know that Sting and Yukino were dating around the time they vanish, so, maybe. Do you think Lisanna has something to do with Yukino's appearance." Rogue said as his eyes widened.

"Maybe." Akarui said jumping into the conversation.

"It seem correct." I said.

"Yeah, because they all disappeared about 5 months ago and they are all connected. So now the question is where are they, and is Yukino still alive?" Akarui said resting her chin on her in between her index finger and thumb.

"I have an idea." I said.

"Let's hear it." Rogue said.

"Well first let's get something to eat and then I will tell you my idea." I said resting my hand over my stomach.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said.

"He is the cutest thing, Papa can we get one?" Natsuo asked me.

"Boy don't get too soft on me now." I said to him.

"Let's just go eat." Rogue said.

**Lisanna's POV**

"Is she still alive?" I said.

"Yeah but she has lost a lot of weight." The person over the phones said.

"Well did you punish her, like I said all this time?" I asked.

"Of course, in more ways that one hehe." The person said.

"Well just make sure she's alive, as long as she she is then I have Sting wrapped around my finger, nice doing business with you sweetheart." I said giggling.

"Yeah yeah, am I going to get my prize in one piece?' The person asked.

"Of course you will but your prize is a little bit roughed up. But Heartfilia will be all yours soon, just wait a little longer. Things come to the people who wait sweetie, let's just hope your girl doesn't see you talking to another okay." I said.

"Alright, I will call you back with an update soon." The person said.

"Okay sounds good." i said hanging up.

Okay just a little longer un til I get what I want. Just wait a little bit more Lisanna you will get what you want soon enough.

**Hwy Minna~**

**Sorry I gave you guys this short chapter, I am just the worst I know but please stay tuned for Chapter 6: Yukino.**

**Bye the way who do you think Lisanna was talking on the phone too? Who ever answers right gets a dedication in my next chapter. I'll give you a little hint it's between three guys. Not a big hint but you can do it.**

**Bye Now~**

**Fairy_Tail24**


	7. Chapter 6: Yukino

**Lisanna's POV**

After I hanged up the phone I went to that shed I sent Sting to. This dark magic spell really is handy, But I doubt the little Bitch knows that I have more than that, Oh yeah she's gonna get it real good hehe. When I entered the hose I saw Lucy shirtless and plus she wasn't wearing her bra and she was hugging Sting. What the hell am I looking at, didn't I order him to screw her?

"Well well well, looks like someone broke my spell." I said.

"Lisanna how could you make me have rape my little sister like that. You evil bitch." Sting said getting up.

"I ordered you to, that's why." I said.

"White Dragon's Holy-"

"Dark magic: Control." I said before her could attack.

Suddenly he stopped what he was doing and stood there like a lifeless zombie.

"Now Sting honey, how did that slut over there break my spell?" I asked him.

"She told me to fight for Yukino." He said in a monotone voice.

"No Nii-san don't fall into her spell, fight." The little bitch said trying to turn around.

"Face the other what slut your tits are all out, show some modesty would you." I said laughing.

**? POV**

I finished talking on the phone little Lisanna and Now I am on my way to see the sexy Yukino. I walked down a few flights of stairs and made my way to a door. When I opened it. I walked into a long dark hallway that led me to another steel door. I put a pass code in the door and entered it. I saw a lovely Yukino laying against the stone wall with her chains around her wrist.

"Hey Yukino babe, I haven't seen you in forever." I said while closing the door behind me.

"You saw me two days ago." She said while trying to stand.

"'Well, I haven't seen your sexy curves in those two days so how about you dance for so I can get you something to munch on." I said while smirking.

"Sting please help me." She said falling back down on her knees.

**Natsu's POV**

Well we are now at the restaurant and I am sitting down next to Frosch. He's kind of weird, I don't think he likes me because he keeps on staring at me giving me a strange look. Is he a boy or a girl, I really wanna ask but I don't wanna be rude. Rogue was sitting next to Natsuo and Frosch so he is basically sitting across from me. When he waiter brought our food we all thanked him and began eating.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Rogue asked me while taking a bite of his rice.

"Okay well I might know a way to track Yukino down." I said drinking my water.

"Go on Papa." Akarui said.

Fro thinks so too." Frosch said. I just looked at him. -_-

"Well I know Lisanna is smart enough to hide her scent so we can't track her down. But what if we figure out another way to track her, If we do when can also find Sting and Lucy because I am sure someone was hired by Lisanna to torture and watch over Yukino. So when we find her we find Yukino, you get me?" I said to everyone.

"How do we track her then?" Natsuo asked me.

A moment of silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Her keys!" Akarui said.

"Nani?" We all said in unison, except for frosch -_-

"She's a celestial wizard right?" Akarui asked Rogue.

"Yes."

"Well then since I am a Fire-celestial Dragon slayer the I can track down her golden keys." nShe said smiling.

"That's my girl." I said while kissing her cheek.

"Hahaha, Papa stop it." She said to me. she is so cute ^.^

"You kid is really something Natsu." Rogue said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said. I swear if he says it again then I will kill him -.-

"Okay once I track her down we go save her and then we find Sting and Lucy." Akarui said.

"Yeah, we can do t guys." Natsuo said while pumping his fist in the air.

"Fro thinks so t-"

"THAT'S IT!" I said while jumping towards that little bastard.

"Papa wait!" Akarui said.

"FROSCH!" Rogue said coming towards me.

**Lisanna's POV**

I got the little slut crying now because her poor Nii-san is under my control once again. You know I can't wait til we get to Hargeon because that's when I make my trade off and I get Natsu baby to be mine forever. But I have to get rid of that little daughter of his, I already killed their son so just one more to go. I promised him I would get Lucy bitch to him in one piece but she is just asking to get beat down. But I guess I can mange, We are now in a hotel room and I have to say it's really nice.

"Hey Sting honey did you follow my orders from before?" i asked him while stroking my fingers through his hair.

"No lady before I could she did something to me." He said to me.

"Well then, go do it again. Rape her." I said sitting down in a chair.

"Yes ma'am." Sting honey said to me while getting up.

"No Nii-san, What about Yukino." Lucy bitch said.

"That's not gonna work anymore, I made this spell more powerful so your words won't break it." I said crossing my legs.

"No you can't do this Lisanna, please anything but this." She begged as she began to cry.

"Hehehe enjoy, Lucy~" I said while walking out of the room.

I went towards the the phone and called my little helper again.

ring

ring

ring

ring

"Hello?" He said on the other line.

"Hey sweetie, you got an update for me?" I asked while leaning on the wall.

"You know I always do." He said which made me smirk.

"Well lay it on me." I said.

"Well I am just testing out your package right now, and it is working perfectly. Just listen to how it purrs. Purr for mama, sweetie." He said

"Ahhh~" She moans.

"Oh, so she;s enjoying it huh, Listen little miss Heartfilia was being a little un-modest so I no choice but to punish her." I said pouting.

"Ehh it's okay enjoy her while you still can." He said laughing.

"Hey sweetie some people wanna listen do you mind?" I asked him walking towards the room Sting and the bitch were in.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Hey Sting honey I want you to hear something." I said holding up the phone and putting it on speaker.

"Okay, lady." He said.

"Come on Yukino, scream a little let it out."

"Ahh~ Stop it... please...STING! HELP!" She screamed in between her moans.

"Wait a minute that sounds like... Ahh~" Lucy bitch said.

"Yukino?" Sting said while he was thrusting inside Lucy bitch.

"Just follow my orders a little longer and You will see her in no time okay." While winking and walking out of the room.

"Anyways did you hear anything about Natsu baby?" I asked with a serious tone.

"Oh yeah, hold sexy don't go anywhere... Anyways I heard some new voices with him. Like Rogue and his cat thing and this other kid. I don't know his name he's new to me and I just thin k he's lost so you don't have nothing to worry about with him. I haven't listen to anything they have been saying today because I was busy with Yukino. I will let you know when I hear anything else though." He said.

"Okay thank you sweetie." I said blowing a kiss to the phone.

"Anytime." he said as I hung up.

'_Now i just have to get Heartfilia to him without any distractions. i hope Natsu baby doesn't get in my way.' _I said in my thoughts.

I started to walk to a the kitchen to get some tea, After I am done making tea I am going to go check on the Sting to see if the job is done. When I opened the door I saw him with his just his pants on sitting drying his hair with a towel. I guess he took a shower, I have to say his body is just wonderful. I looked around the room and saw Lucy bitch on the ground naked, he face was red and she was panting hard. Aww~ she's crying I walked up to her and threw a Sting's shirt at so she can be somewhat covered.

"Sting honey, did you let it out in her?" I asked taking a sip of my tea and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Was I not suppose to lady?' He asked me.

"No it's fine, good job." I said kissing his neck and sitting down in a chair.

"Thank you lady." H said bowing at me.

"Raise your head Sting honey, there's no need to kiss up to me." I said sipping my tea again.

"Yes lady." He said. leaning on the wall next to me.

"Call me Lis." I said to him taking his hand.

"Yes, Lis." He said.

"Hey Lucy bitch, did you have fun?" I asked her while getting up and handing my cup to Sting.

"I will never forgive you." She said in between her sobs.

"Hey guess what it doesn't matter because I already can't forgive you for taking my love away from me. So I am going to make sure you never see Natsu or your family again." I said kicking her.

"You Bitch." She said.

"Oh~ i'm so touched to have that title. But sadly that's all I get for now since you are tied up and can't use your magic. Oh well, that means I can do this." I said while taking my cup from Sting and sipping it and spitting it at her.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed while trying to get free from the rope.

"Aww that's hurts." I said going to sit down again.

"Sting honey you don't give me love anymore." I said pouting.

"Sorry Lis." He said.

"You wanna try this tea?" I asked him pulling him closer to my face.

"Okay." He said now face to face with me.

I poured the rest of the tea in my mouth and he gave me a confused look and I just smirked and pulled him into a kiss and let the tea flow from mouth to him. After I was done I let him go and go up to go wash my cup leaving him blushing. When I got in the kitchen I started washing my cup and suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist and then someones hot breath on my neck.

"Sting what are you doing?" I asked while washing my cup.

"Nothing." He said starting to kiss my neck.

"Stop it." I said while smiling.

"I can't, I want you." He whispered in my ear that made me blush a little.

"Sting I can't." I said to him.

"Come on Lis." He said trailing his kisses towards my collar bone.

"What about Yukino?" I asked him.

"Who is she, I don't care about her, I care about you." He said.

'_Is the dark spell making him want me? Did it make him forget about the love he feels for Yukino? This is bad there is lust in his eyes, he really wants me...No the control Sting wants me.' I said in my thoughts._

"Sting, aren't you tired?" I said drying my cup.

"No, I have have more energy then ever." He said turning me around and picking me up.

"Sting I-." He pressed his lips on mine making me stop talking. His soft lips kissing felt so good but I knew it was so wrong.

"Please." He said.

"Just this once." I said kissing him.

**Yukino's POV**

He was done playing his 'game' with me and left me in that dungeon room panting like crazy. I hate him so much, I wonder if Sting is okay. I hope they aren't bothering him that much, he's string he will be fine. That man came back with a plate of food, and his signature smirk. I happy about the food because I haven't eaten since last week, or month I don't remember. I lost track of time I don't even know been here for 4 months or 4 years it all doesn't matter to me much anymore because that's the least of my worries.

"Hey Yukino, here's your food." He said putting it down in front of me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him.

"I made a deal with someone, that's why." He said leaning against the wall.

"Well what was the deal exactly?" I asked leaning towards my food.

"I have to keep you here until I make a switch." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"A switch?" I said.

"Yeah, a trade off. I trade you for Heartfilia." He said.

"Will I be with Sting soon." I asked looking away from him.

"Aww~ Yuki baby, you don't wanna stay with me?" He asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"No, why would I? You abuse me." I said to him.

"Come on i'm not that bad." He said laughing.

"Fuck you." I said in a low whisper.

He walk up to me and crouched down so we could be eye level.

"I heard that~" He said with his evil smirk.

"How, that's impossible I said it so low I could barley hear it." I said looking away.

He grabbed my chin so I could face him.

"Silly Yukino, I hear everything."

**Lisanna's POV**

Sting is now carrying me towards a bed room bridal style. I am about to have some fun hehe.

"Make sure you take 'good' care of her for me, **Cobra**." I said out loud.

**Cobra's POV**

"I sure will little Lisanna." I said answering her.

**Hey Minna~**

**First of all I would like to say gomenasai for not updating sooner, I had a family member that was sick and things were rough. But they that person is getting better and now i'm the mystery man was Cobra, from the Oracion Seis. That's a little twist there isn't it hehe, this book is starting to heat up right. Thanks for getting me over 500+ views on this story the other ones already have over 2K views.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 7: I Can Hear You**

**Bye Now~**

**FairyTail2411 **


	8. Chapter 7: I Can Here You

**Gray's POV**

So today is the day Juvia is in labor right now, We are on to the guild an I gotta go fast. Dammit why is the Fairy hills on a hill.

"Gray... I don't think we are going to make it." She said while panting.

"Yes we will." I said while picking her up bridal style. "Ice make: Floor!"

I jumped on it a we glided down the floor to the guild.

When we got to the guild I kicked open the door getting everyone's attention.

"Hey Gray and Juvia! You guys are pretty early today." Mira said while drying a glass.

"BABY!" Juvia screamed.

"Ehh?" Everyone said.

"THE BABY IS COMING DAMMIT!" I yelled.

"NANI?!" They said.

I rushed her to the infirmary and Levy, Erza, and Mira followed me. I put Juvia down on a bed and sitting in a chair next to her. Gajeel came in as well and everyone else stood outside of the door.

"Okay i'm gonna need Erza and Mira to help me. Gajeel and Gray get out." Levy said.

"Hell no, i'm staying. She's my girlfriend i've seen her naked before so this should be any different." I said to her while holding Juvia's hand.

"Well i'm her brother." Gajeel said standing his ground as well.

"Let them... stay." Juvia said.

"Okay, fine." Levy said.

"Juvia everything is going to be fine okay." I said to her.

"Okay, Gray- sa... LEVY GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" She screamed while squeezing my hand.

"Okay, okay chill. Spread your legs and Gajeel if I hear you laugh I promise you, you won't get anything for 2 months." Levy said looking back at him.

"Not even a kiss?" He asked.

"Not even a kiss." Levy said.

"Mira can you get some disinfecting alcohol." She asked her.

"You go it." Mira said while running out of the room.

"Erza some hot water."

"No problem."

"Babe, some towels." She said to Gajeel.

"Alright." He said leaving.

"Gray, I'm scared." Levy said to me with teary eyes.

"Levy there's no need to worry you will do great." I said trying to convince her.

"Yeah okay." She wiping her eyes.

"HEY LET'S GO, GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!" Juvia screamed again.

"Okay we gotta pick up the pace here, HURRY UP YOU GUYS!" I YELLED.

As on cue they all came back with supplies. Levy put on some gloves and tied her hair in a messy bun. It's time to start.

**Juvia's POV**

"Alright Juvia, give me a big push." Levy said to me.

"Hai." I manged to say.

I started pushing and screaming, on one side of me was Gray and the other side was Gajeel. They were both holding my hands. I am sure that I am breaking their's. I kept pushing and tears started to come out of my eyes.

"Okay let's take a break." Levy.

I stopped and slammed my head back down on a pillow behind me.

"Your doing great Juvia, just k-" Erza said.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at Erza.

"Okay let's start again." Levy said. "Push."

I started pushing again with all my might. This hurts so much, somebody kill me already. If I make it threw this I am going to kill Gray for doing this to me.

"Keep going Juv, you're almost there." Levy said.

"O-okay." I said.

"Get the towels ready babe." Levy said to Nii-chan.

"Sure." He said letting go of my hand.

"Juvia almost and... done. You're done it's out." She said.

I slammed my head back on the pillow and sighed. Thank good that's over, Levy held up the bay to me and Gray and it was so cute.

"It's a girl." Levy said while cleaning it up.

Hearing it's little cries made me cry even more. I can't believe it, i'm a mom. After she finished cleaning her Levy handed her to me and said congrats and walked out with everyone following her. I looked at her little face, and it was so precious, I then looked at Gray and he was looking at her with 'aww'.

"Gray we did it." I said to him.

"You did it Juvia, I love you." He said kissing my forehead.

"What are we gonna name her?" I asked.

"Yuki." Gray suggested.

"Yuki huh, how do you like that name?" I asked her.

Her response was her grabbing my finger with her tiny hand.

"Yuki it is." Gray said.

"Her middle name can be... Aisu." I said.

"Yuki Aisu Fullbuster?" Gray asked me.

"Yeah, you like it?" I asked him.

"I love it."

**(**_**A/N:**_**Translation: Snow ice fullbuster, It might be wrong. To be honest I used google translate)**

**Cobra's POV**

"Well then sounds like the rain woman had a kid." I said while holding Yukino up against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me.

"Don't worry about it." I said to her.

"Hey, you never told me your name before." She said.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"It's only fair that you do because you know my name." She said to me giving me puppy eyes.

"Fine, it's Cobra." I said letting her go.

"Cobra nice to meet you." She said sitting on the ground.

"Hey, now we aren't friends. So don' take to me like we are alright." I said giving her something to eat.

"Fine." She said looking out of her small window.

**Lisanna's POV**

I just woke up to see see Sting next to me wrapping his arm around me. I looked down to see the sheets over me, I looked under them to see myself naked and so was he. No way, did we really have sex? Oh well I bet if was good. I got out of the bed put on one of Stings shirt and walked out to get some coffee and to see how the bitch was doing. When I saw her she was still sleeping with that shirt laying on top of her. I know something fun I can do, I kicked her awake and she screamed. I put my foot over her mouth so it can muffle her voice.

"Shut up, before you wake Sting honey up. He had a long night last night so shut up." I said to her.

"mmggghh." She mumbled.

"You want some coffee, it's the same color as my heart, Black." I said pouring the hot coffee on her body making her scream.

I laughed kicked her again and walked out of the room. I walked in to the bedroom again to find Sting still sleeping. I went into the bathroom and took off his shirt and jumped in the shower. I turned the water on and enjoyed the water run down my body. I loved how it flowed through my hair.

hottoite sodatsu mono nan da nan darou?

one more chance, one more chance  
never never give up!  
one more chance, one more chance  
never give up!

deaimashite wa kantan sugiru yo  
saisho ni kimeta kotae wa hitotsu  
tokimekimashita goukaku shimasu ka?

kotsu kotsu kotsu to tetsuya ni tameiki  
watashi no naka ni tensai dreamer  
omou koto mina kanaeba ii na  
hito no sekai wa ki ni shinai

perfect-area complete!  
zettai koko de matteru nda  
perfect-area nozomu koe ga kikoeru yo  
ah! EAR EAR!

why? tomaranai surechigai  
watashi ga soudan aite nara  
"tomodachi kai?" "tomodachi desu."  
kanashiki reiten da ne  
no! yarinaoshi kakinaoshi  
honki de one more chance please  
ima yori suteki na mirai ga aru no ni  
ima yori suteki ni my life, my life, my life!

**(**_**A:N/ **_**This song is the opening to Baka and Test called Perfect-area complete)**

When I finished my shower I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body. I went to the closet to get an outfit. I noticed that Sting was still asleep so I will wake him up when I am done getting dressed. I grabbed some shorts and a crop top and went towards a drawer to grab a bra and panties. After that I went back in the bathroom the get dressed, when I finished I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to his side of the bed and crouched down so I could be face to face with him.

"Hey Sting wake up." I said to him while giving him a little shake.

"hmm?" He said while turning over to look at me.

"Wake up." I said to him.

"Okay, Lis." He said with his dull blue eyes. He's still under my control.

"Go take a shower okay, I will make some breakfast." I said standing up again.

"Hey Lis"

"Yeah?" I said turning around to face him.

"You look really cute today." He said while getting up.

"Thanks." I said while walking out of the room.

I walked into the Kitchen and took out some pancake mix. I started to make the make them and ten minutes later Sting Sting came out of the bed room in his boxers and a towel drying his hair. I smiled at me and walked over. I just continued what I was doing and He suddenly got close to my face and licked a drip of pancake mix off my face.

"I got it." He said licking his lips.

"Whatever.' I said finishing the last batch of pancakes.

When I finished I brought them to the table he was sitting at and brought his some orange juice. I picked up one pancake and brought it into the room where Lucy bitch was. I dropped the pancake right in front of her and walked out. I sat down in a chair across from Sting an Started eating my food.

"Hey Sting." I said before sipping my drank.

'Yeah Lis." He said.

"We gotta move today, we have to try and get to the the next two towns by tonight." I said.

"Oh Yeah sure, but what are you going to do about Lucy?" He asked me.

"Oh well she has to get dressed so we can move out. Will you mind carrying her towards the train station?" I asked him.

"No, I don't mind." he said finishing his last pancake.

"I gotta make a quick phone call." I said getting up.

I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed the phone to call Cobra again.

ring

ring

ring

ring

ring

ring

.

.

.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey sweetie, I gotta make this quick. Can you tell me where Natsu baby is please?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah sure... He's still in Crocus, but I think he is going to Hargeon soon. Should I find a way to Stop him?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure, but don't do anything stupid. You know find a way to break up him and Rogue okay." I said.

"Oh by the way Natsu's kid can track down celestial keys so maybe I should use her power to my advantage." He said laughing.

"Go ahead have a little party." I said.

"Sure thing." He said hanging up.

I packed all my things and Sting's and walked out of the room. I noticed Sting hold Lucy over his shoulder. She was wearing some clothes, and we were set to go.

"Alright, let's go Lucy." I said while winking at her.

"Fuck you." She said to me.

"Ouch, that wasn't nice at all. White Dragon's Punch" I said while punching her in the stomach.

"Are you ready Sting?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." He said we walked out of the room and towards the train station.

**Akarui's POV**

I finally got Papa away from Frosch, We are now on our way to the park because Natsuo would stop crying about going to the park. Well will leave for the train station tomorrow, until then let's go to the Park! I am kind of excited to go. I haven't had fun with Papa in months. Frosch and Rogue were coming with us because hey want to find Yukino and Sting

"Papa I know we have to look for Mama, but i'm happy that we can have a little fun on the way." I said while taking his hand.

"Me too sweetie." He said to me.

"Papa, do you like Ototo-chan?" I asked him.

"I love him and I love you Akarui." He said while picking me up.

"I love you too Papa." I said to him.

"Come on Onee-chan we're almost there." Natsuo said to me.

"I'm coming Ototo-chan, Hey Rogue-kun?" I said looking at him.

"Yes Akarui-san?" Rogue answered.

"Did you get more power ever since you bathe in the dragon's blood?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, i've gotten a lot stronger thanks to you and Natsu-san." He said.

"Your welcome." Papa and I said in unison.

**~Time Skip~**

**Cobra's POV**

Before I left to made sure Yukino couldn't go anywhere. I tightened her chains and put some extra one's on for pre- cautions. I am now on my to to Crocus and I am almost there now. I walked up a hill and noticed lights in on the horizon.

"Looks like I made it." I said looking over Crocus.

I know where you are Natsu, your going anywhere tomorrow. So rest well because I have some plans for you and your kid tomorrow. Heartfilia is mine now, forever hehe.

"I am coming for you Natsu."

**Hey Minna~**

**Well this is my last update for the week. Lol i'm joking, i'm on a roll and I can't stop. I just keep waking up with new ideas. Now if you can see I think Lisanna is falling for someone else instead of Natsu. I love you guys see you next time see you later gators hehe.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter: 8 Where Do Think You're Going?**

**Bye Now~**

**FairyTail2411**


	9. Chapter 8: Where Are You Going?

**~Time Skip 1 week~**

**Lisanna's POV**

We are on our way to the next town which is called Mushi village. I was walking next to Sting, and I am in a giving mood today so I let Lucy bitch walk on her own, but she hand to link arms with Sting and plus I still tied a piece of rope around her wrist so she sill couldn't use her magic. Oh yeah i'm smart hehe, I turned around to look at her and she looked pissed but I don't care, she's lucky I even let her walk on her legs.

"Hey Lucy bitch aren't you glad I let you walk on your legs today?" I asked her while putting my hands behind my head.

"I guess." She said.

'Well then, how come I'm not hearing a thank you Ms. All mighty and powerful Lisanna?" I asked with a smirk.

"Isn't it obvious that I don't like you?" She said while crossing her arms.

"Aww~ really I thought you liked me." I said with a pout.

"Hey!" A random man said while running towards us.

"Eh?" We all said.

Then man finally stopped running he started panting. Who is this guy we don't have time to have to get to the next town over.

"Hey...are you Lucy Dragneel right?" He said.

"Yeah." She said in an awkward way.

"Can I get your autograph?" He asked her.

"I guess." She said taking his pen and paper.

I really didn't care all that much we just to hurry and get going. He's lucky I'm in a good mood today. After the bitch was done with the autograph we started walking. My good mood is now ruined because of that old man.

"Sting honey please carry her, we lost some time because of her to now we gotta do a little exercise." I said as we started running.

**Natau's POV**

Well today is the day we go to Hargeon, I can't wait because I have a good feeling Luce is there. I got out of bed and took a look around the hotel room. In the second bed next to mine I saw Akarui and Natsuo sleeping so peacefully. I got up to take a shower, when I got in the shower I felt alone. I don't know why because I'm kind used to it now, plus I have the kids and they keep me strong. So why am I feeling like this, is this because I won't see Luce anymore? No I will see her again I know I will. When I finished my shower I walked out of the bathroom to see my sweet son chewing on my daughter's hair. I walked...wait a second what the fuck?

"Natsuo let go of her hair you hot head." I said while trying to pull him off of her.

He wouldn't budge, how the hell can this kid be so strong in his sleep and how the hell did I not  
him or Akarui up? Theses kids are weird, how am I doing this without you Luce? You I just noticed this when did we have Natsuo? Did we really have 3 kids because I don't recall. We'll I can't wait for you to meet him and I can't wait to meet our other child

**(A/N: By the way for the confused people, Natsu doesn't know that Natsuo is the child that Lucy had almost 2 months ago.)**

"Come on son let go of her hair." I said to him. This time Akarui woke up.

"Ototo-chan you gotta wake up and stop." She said to him.

You know I gotta put a stop to this. I'm sorry about this Akarui.

"Fire Dragon's Roar. I said attacking them both.

**Rogue's POV**

I woke up to some loud explosion next door. Why did I have to get a room next to Natsu? It's 10:30 am and they are already loud. Oh we'll there's no point of going back to sleep now, our train leaves at 11:45 am so I have to get ready.

**~Time Skip~**

Akarui when I was done getting dressed I gave Frosch a bath and let him put his costume back on. I looked at the time to see it was already 10:55 am. I told Frosch let's go and then I walked to Natsu's room and knocked on the door.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Door opens

"Hello? Oh it's you Rogue come on in the kids were almost done getting ready." He said to me as he let me in. I noticed he gave Frosch a mean glare but I just ignored it and sat down on a couch.

"So do you guys wanna grab something to eat before we go to Hargeon?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure if these slow pokes could hurry up." Natsu said looking back at his children.

"Oh, Hello Rogue-kun, I'm glad you're here I have to tell you something. It's about Yukino's keys." Akarui-san said to me.

"Come take a seat Akarui-san tell me what you know." I said

"Well I have some good news, I tracked down Yukino's keys lays night and it says that her keys are here in Crocus. So we can find Yukino and then find Mama and Sting easily." Akarui-san said with a smile.

"Cool, thank Mavis that we know where she is." I said.

"Okay let's get some food and head out." Natsu said.

**Cobra's POV**

So you guys are awake huh. Well I will be waiting for you guys to finish your meals, just make sure you follow the keys. Stupid fairies, just come to me, my prey you will soon be paralyzed by my poison. I am now waiting for them in a cabin in the woods, with the keys in hand. Now I just have to be patient.

**~Time Skip~**

**Akarui's POV**

We are now on to where Yukino's keys are who knows maybe she will be there as well. The keys are leading us to the woods, of course. I'm excited to save Yukino but not as happy to save Mama.

"Akarui how much further?" Papa asked me.

"We are almost there Papa it's about another 5 minutes of walking." I said while looking at my keys.

"Onee-chan can we play a game?" Ototo-chan asked me.

"Okay, let's race to the location." Ototo-chan suggested.

"Well if I keep up I can tell you where to run." I said to him.

"Okay, Papa do you wanna race too?" Ototo-chan asked Papa.

"No you guys go on without me I will watch though." Papa said to us.

Ototo-chan and I started running and I told him to make a left and he did. He was a fast runner, but I was a little but faster. I then told him to turn left at the lake and the the house was dead ahead.

"I can hear you, come closer my prey. I can't for the party, will thus be the first dance?" Cobra said from a far.

We got to the house and started panting from all the running we did. Sadly I lost the race and Ototo-chan was just smiling, a few moments later Papa, Rogue-kun and Frosch appeared. Papa took a step in front of Ototo-chan and I.

"Papa what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Yukino is not in there, matter of fact she was never here. her scent was never here. This was a set up, but someone is in there. It smell like-"

Suddenly a man stepped out of the house with golden keys in his hand.

"Yeah it's me Natsu, long time no see eh?" The man said.

"Cobra." Papa said to the man.

"Papa who is this guy?" I asked him.

"Cute kid you got there." Cobra said with a mean smirk.

"Rogue, get the kids outta here, take them to Hargeon. I will catch up some how now please go." Papa said not taking an eye of this Cobra man.

"Nani? I can't just leave you here to fight alone." Rogue-kun said to Papa.

"Please just go." Papa said.

"If that is your wish." Rogue-kun said while picking both Ototo-chan and I up and started running.

"PAPA WAIT!" I said while starting to cry.

"GO!" Papa said.

"I can help." I said.

Suddenly I felt pain as my body hit the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw Rogue-kun on the ground and Cobra was standing in front of us.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with smirk.

"Leave us alone." I said to him.

"Hey Cobra I'm the one you're fighting, not them." Papa said while running towards us.

"Hey Natsu, you know where Lucy is?" Cobra asked Papa making him stop in his tracks. "Well the only reason I am here is because I want my prize and your other girl Lisanna has that prize of mines and do you know what it is Natsu?" He said throwing his foot down onto Ototo-chan's back. "Well my prize is your lovely wife, I can't wait to see what's under those clothes of hers." He said while licking his lips.

"You bastard." Papa said charging at him.

"Stop hurting Ototo-chan!" I demanded.

"What are you gonna do about it, girl?" He asked me.

Suddenly Papa took a swing at him and missed. Cobra dodged the attack perfectly, which amazed me. He then jumped in the air stuffed his hands in his pockets and falling back down landing on my back. I screamed from the pain and so e blood came out of my mouth but I wiped it away.

"I did my homework, I will be sure to take you out first. I don't need any distractions when I fight your father." Hey said while flipping me over to face him. Papa came out of no where and used a Fire dragon's iron fist but then failed because Cobra dodged his attack again punching Papa making his body fly towards a tree. Cobra turned his gaze back to me and gave me a wicked smile like no other

"Do know who I am girl?" He asked while turning his hand into a snake skin form with his finger nails as sharp as auntie Erza's blades.

"You are Cobra, the Poison dragon slayer. You have the power to paralyze people with fear and with your poison, you have a love for revenge, snakes, and women." I said as I started to cry.

"Wow you did your homework." He said as he brought claws close to my face drawing an outline on my face, putting more fear into my body."You see, you are going to die today. So is your brother and Rogue, that frog thing over there is kinda cute I will let it go. As for your father over there he won't be able to save you because he can barely walk and it's gonna take him a life time to get over here. Don't be sad okay because your father is going to live. He will have a new family with another woman that is not your mother Lucy. So you can die happy because your parents are gonna stay alive okay kid." He said to me. It can't end like this.

He rolled me over again so I could face the ground.

"I am going face you this way so you can see me kill your brother." He said as he sliced my back.

"AKARUI!" Papa screamed my name.

I screamed in pain as I felt warm blood trickle down my back onto the ground. cobra walked over to Rogue and clawed his leg. And then went over to Ototo-chan.

"Watch me now girl, your brother will have the same fate as you. My poison is now slowly running throw your body, first you instantly get paralyzed then it slowly starts to shut down your organs untie your final breath. Natsu you brought this on yourself." Corbra said.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Papa yelled finally reaching Cobra.

He was bleeding from the head down. Cobra is really powerful, if he can attack Papa once and do this much damage. Papa ignited his hand both of his hands and started throwing punches at his from every angle but still he couldn't lay a hand on him, Cobra just kept dodging the attacks. There's no way to stop him. Cobra sighed and then grabbed Papa by the neck and threw him into a tree and then kneed him in the stomach. Cobra walked back over to Ototo-chan and started laughing.

"You never even got to meet your mother did you boy. Pathetic your just a sad excuse for a dragon slayer." Cobra said while laughing.

That made something blow up in Ototo-chan. Suddenly his eyes opened and they were white, his blue flames engulfed his body. He slowly got up and threw a fiery punch at Cobra and actually got him, Ototo-chan smirk and then it went away so quickly. Before I could say anything Cobra ripped threw Ototo-chan's stomach with his claws making. Ototo-chan looked up at Cobra and then blood started pouring out of his mouth.

"That was a good one kid, but not good enough." Cobra said as he took his his hand out of him making drop to the ground. As he fell I noticed that he was smiling at me and he mouth 'I love you' and his lifeless body laid on the ground covered in a pool of blood. I started to drown in my tears.

"OTOTO-CHAN!" I screamed with terror.

"NATSUO!" Papa yelled from a far.

"Haha what a show the little brat actually laid a hand on me.

My sadness quickly turned into anger and revenge. I clenched my teeth as tears streamed down my face, why is this all a human can do is cry. I am so weak, that is why I am gonna die. The weak die first and Ototo-chan and I happened to be weak and that's why he's dead and that's why I'm gonna die. Also Rogue-kun if we did find him a few days ago then he wouldn't be in this mess with us. Cobra came over to me and crouched down in front of me, I just wanted to burn him to ashes.  
Ell  
"Is someone angry? How about you get up and show me how angry you can get." He said while laughing."You know it was too bad that I have to kill you. You are a really pretty girl." He said while grabbing my chin.

My vision is starting to get fussy, it's almost my time to go. I am coming for you Ototo-chan and Pop Pop, we will finally be together again.

"Papa, can you hear me? I want you to find Mama and tell her that Ototo-chan and I are sorry that we couldn't see her again. Make you tell her that I will always love her no matter what and to continue living because I will be watching her with the dragons above. Papa I want you to do the same okay." I said as more tears started failing down my face. I heard him sniffling. "Papa you don't have to cry because I can finally see pop pop again and Ototo-chan can meet him again too. I had so much fun with you and Mama these past eight years and I wish it was a little bit longer, I love you Papa." I said as I took my last breath.

**Natsu's POV**

I saw her take her last breath and her head fell down onto the dirt ground. Akarui, Natsuo, and Rogue died because of me. My tears wouldn't stop falling, I just lost both of my children to a king cobra. I don't have a fight left in me, I give up I don't want to see Luce's face when I tell her the kids are dead, I will have to tell her that I killed him. Someone will pay but not Cobra.

"Hey Cobra's you told Akarui that you have to kill her, but tell me. Why did you have to kill her?" I asked him while sitting up and leaning against the tree.

"You still don't know Natsu? It was Lisanna, she told me my order was to kill everyone except for you." Cobra said while sitting down a few feet away from me.

"She what?" I said with wide eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisanna's the one who must pay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She will pay for taking away my happiness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So I will return the favor by taking her **life**.

**Hey minna~**

**So how did you like this chapter? Just to make sure we are on the correct page, Akarui and Natsuo (Aka Ototo-chan) are pronounced dead. Yes I know why are they dead they didn't deserve to die so cruelly, they were only kids noooo. Yeah this twisty adventure continues next time. I wonder how Lucy will take the news.**

**Stayed tuned for Chater 9: To Fly With The Dragons Above**

**Bye now~**

**FairyTail2411**


	10. Chapter 9: To Fly With The Dragons Above

**Natsu' POV**

My children were just taken away from me, they haven't even lived their lives yet. I am going to avenge my children's death, I swear I will. At lease I know the are not lonely they have father and each other. My anger finally subsided and it turned into guilt, only if I were faster and stronger they would still be here with me. Rogue too I should have let him come with us, now what am I going to tell his guild or Sting. Who will take care of Frosch I killed his best friend he will never forgive me. There was Cobra walking towards me with his fucking smirk, I will never forgive him for this. He went too far, no Lisanna went to far.

"Alright Natsu, let's hit ther road." He said while helping me up.

"Why should I go with you?" I asked him turning my head as I wiped my tears.

"Cuz' I have to take you to Lisanna so I can get Heartfilia." He said reaching towards me.

You know I had about enough of him with getting Luce for himself bullshit. Nobody is going to take Lucy away from me forever. But I will play his game for now until I reach Luce then I will get my revenge. Luce please wait a little bit longer okay I'm coming.

"Fine." I said taking his hand.

**Lisanna's** **POV**

wake With the that passed I think Sting and I deserve a break. I guess Lucy bitch can join us even though she didn't do anything but whatever. Luckily we were close to a little restaurant so I walked into with them. I looked at the time and it said 3:39pm then I looked back at Sting and he was starring at me with his fine self. I noticed a phone outside before we go in here I think I will call Cobra now to see how the job is going. I wonder if Jen is carrying his phone with him

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello?" He said on the other line.

"Hey, did you get my present and dropped the extra accessories?" I asked him

"You already know I did, but your present isn't really in a jolly mood right now. You know he's pissed right now sweet cheeks." He said.

"Oh really let me talk to him." I said with a sky smirk

"Sure." Cobra said.

"Hey Natsu baby, I am sorry that it had to come to this but you made me do it. I honestly had to because 5 kids is a lot to handle right." I said. I that made him even worse because I heard him growl.

"Lisanna listen up because I am only going to say this once, When I find you I will kill you and I will take my son and wife back home with me. I will also kill Sting if he touched Lucy in anyway this is your-"

"Natsu what are talking about son? You didn't know that I killed Natsuo before he was born. When I took Lucy to the hospital she named him anyways. I have to say though he was really cute with his onyx eyes just his and his blonde like his mother. I wish I could have seen him older though." I said while giggling.

"What do you mean you killed Natsuo? Cobra killed him moments ago." He said which made me confused.

"Natsuo died before he was born Natsu. Wait does this mean the little bastard came back to life?" My eyes widened with shock.

"Nani?" He said.

"Nevermind by the way I should tell you this now so you can cool down on the way here. Sting actually did touch Lucy a number of times and it was so funny. He even raped her, she crying and calling for you, When I saw her face she was panting and she was crying, She was all like 'Natsu please ' but you were never there to save her. You wanna know the best part is that Sting didn't use protection." I said laughing my ass off.

"You little BITCH!" Natsu baby yelled at me.

"Hehe you know I want you so bad and I know getting you angry makes you go a little faster. One more thing, I also abuse Lucy bitch. I cut here and kick her, starve her, sexually torture her too. It's so fun Natsu, I really wish you were here to see her rights she's so pathetic. You know there will be 2 ways to get Lucy back and they won't be easy." I said twirling my hair.

"what are these two ways?" He asked me with his little growl

"You will know shortly okay, hurry up and get here would you." I said as I hanged up the phone.

I walked back into the restaurant with a fake smile and Sting seemed to notice.

"What's the matter?" He asked looking away from his menu.

"We'll I have good news for you both." I said turning to Lucy first.

"What is it?" Asked sipping her water.

"Well Natsu is on his way." I said giving her a big fake smile.

"Really." She said with happiness springing into her eyes

"Oh by the way your kids Lucy, looks like Natsuo found Natsu and your daughter." I said while resting my head on in my hand.

"I thought he was dead." She said with a surprised look.

"I did too, he like Akarui and Natsu very well." I continued.

"I am glad to hear it, I am so happy he saw them. I can't wait to see them again, I be he doesn't even know what I look like." She said starring at the ceiling.

"Hehe he never will." I said smirking at as she looked at me.

"Of course when they get here-"

"Who said it was going to be a 'they' coming here. I said Natsu was coming here not them. Let's just said I told my little helper to send them to their grandfather." I said as my smirk widened.

I watched her face go from confused to terrified to angry. It made me start to laugh.

"You... You didn't, you couldn't have. They can't be, not my babies." She said with disbelief.

"Oh but I did sweetie." I said while giggling.

"Bastard... I will... I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE!" She screamed taking a knife of the table a chopping down on the hand with the rope on it. She used a lot of force even deeply cutting her wrist as well. I know she doesn't care right now but she is going to use her magic on me and it made me smile when I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box and held it up.

"Maybe you should think what you are doing before you use magic." I said showing the pregnancy test box.

"What are talking about?" She as dropped her hand.

"How about you go check for yourself." I said sliding the box across the table.

She took the box and ran towards the bathroom.

**Akarui's POV**

I woke up in a pure white bed, I looked around and all I saw was perfect green leaves. It was sunny too, was I having a dream? I got out of the bed onto the glass floor, I looked down at my body and saw I was wearing a simple white dress. My hair was down and I was barefoot, suddenly Mama appeared in the room wearing a white dress to match mines. Is that really her? It can't be, we are looking for Mama right now. She reached her hand out to me and smiled I started to walk towards her. Then I started running, I felt warm tears streaming down my cheeks. I jumped into her arms and continued to cry.

"Shhhhh is my crying my sweet daughter?" Mama said kissing my head.

"Mama you were kidnapped and then Natsuo and I died with Rogue-kun, Papa was crying and he was hurt." I said crying harder.

"What are you talking about Akarui? Natsuo is playing with Papa outside. Nobody died, you were having a nightmare." She said taking my hand and walking out of the tree onto green grass.

There I saw Natsuo playing ball with Papa wearing a dress white shirt and dress white. They were both matching as well, Natsuo say me and smiled which made me start to cry again and I ran over to him and jumped on him.

"Ototo-chan!" I yelled crying on him.

"Hi Onee-chan, how was your nap and why are you crying? Does your head hurt?" He asked me.

"No I just missed you that's all." I said letting go and hugging Papa too.

"Papa I missed you." Hugging trying to hold my tears again.

"I missed you too Honey." He said kissing my forehead.

"Can we go to the guild." I asked them.

"What is a guild?" Mama asked me giggling.

Something just cracked in my heart, is she seriously asking me this question right now?

"Mama what do you mean? You don't remember Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"I never heard of something called a guild before, I'm sorry sweetie." She said trying to take my hand.

I just pulled away from her and looked at her with shock. Then my gaze turned to Papa, maybe he would know.

"Papa you remember right, we go to the guild everyday. You, Mama, and Natsuo are fire dragon slayers, and I am a celestial fire dragon slayer." I said to him.

"Akarui are you okay dear? What are you talking about dragon slayers? Dragon aren't real you know that." Mama said trying to touch my head.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed slapping her hand away.

Her hand froze and she looked scared. I looked at Natsuo who had the same experison on his face, Papa did too. What is wrong with them? How come they don't remember that we are wizards, I tried to how dare she say dragons don't exist.

"Papa, Akarui is scaring." Natsuo said to Papa while tugging on his shirt and standing behind him.

"You said dragons don't exist right, then how do you explain Pop pop?" I asked with a single tear falling from my cheek.

"Who is pop pop?" Natsuo asked.

"Who is pop pop... HE IS PAPA'S FATHER. HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO ASK ME WHO THAT IS LIKE THAT.!" I said while dropping to my knees and began to cry in my hands

"Akarui, Natsu's father disappeared when Natsu was little." Mama said to me.

"I KNOW HE DID BUT THEN YOU SAW HIM AGAIN IN THE DRAGON WORLD, A FEW YEARS LATER HE WAS KILLED BY A DRAGON, SO HE SHOULD BE HERE WITH US NOW. SO WHERE IS HE!" I screamed a the top of my lungs I got up and started running away.

Suddenly Papa grabbed my wrist and I told him to let go of me but he didn't.

"Fire dragon's ROAR!" I yelled but nothing came out.

That made me cry even more, I wanna get out of this hell hole now I wanna go back to my real life. This place is hell and I hate it, Natsuo is dead too so why doesn't he have his memories? I just wanna be happy, why cant I have that happiness? I ran back to the tree and slammed my body on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Lucy's POV**

**(A/N: We are back in the real world, when it's Akarui's POV it's back to her world okay)**

I in the bathro just sitting on the toilet starring at the test. How could I even get pregnant I didn't have se- Oh yeah Nii-san raped me. Well let me take the test and to see what happens, I pulled my pants down and panties and lifted the toilet seat and peed on the test. I then pulled the test from under me and then waited just waited. A few a minute or two it beeped and then...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Natsu's POV**

I am now walking in the woods with Cobra, I am confused why are we not just taking a train. Maybe because he's a fugitive duhh. well it is going to take longer to get to Hargeon on foot. So on the way there I might as well think of a strategy. I really do hope Luce is alright, she need to hold on a little bit longer, she need to fight at times too. When I get there you will never hurt again I promise Luce. I looked up at the sky and I saw the sun peeking out from behind the clouds.

"Hey father I ask for one wish. Make sure they fly high with the dragons above." I said as I continued walking.

**Hey Minna~**

**How was this chapter? Yeah so Akarui is somewhere she doesn't want to be, she is confused and crap so let's see what she does. Now Lisanna told Natsu what Sting did to her and she told Lucy that her kids were dead. Natsu finally learned the truth about Natsuo, well sort of. **

**Well then Stay tuned for Chapter 10: I'm A Dragon Slayer**

**Bye Now~**

**FairyTail2411**


	11. Chapter 10: I'm A Dragon Slayer

**Akarui's POV**

When I woke up I had tears stains, I can't believe that I can't use my magic anymore. I guess that I had a dream where I could use magic, what was it dragon slayer magic. Now that I think about it, that is ridiculous. How can a mere human use dragon powers? Mama is he one who said that dragon's aren't real,Maybe I should just forget about my dream and go and apologize to everyone. When I walked out of my room, I jumped out of the tree and ran towards the woods. Why is my room so far away from everyone else, Did I ask to have a room in a tree? It is pretty cool so I shouldn't complain it is pretty cool. When I got to my family they were sitting by the river talking so I ran over and jumped on Papa's back.

"Hey minna, i'm sorry for earlier. I had a dream and I thought it was real, I didn't mean to yell at anyone." I said to them.

"It's okay Akarui, Hehe your dream was really weird though. What were those things you called us?" Mama asked.

"Dragon slayers." I said while giggling, I over and sat down in front of everyone.

"Were we all different?" Natsuo asked me.

"Yeah You, Papa, and Mama were fire dragon slayers. I was a celestial- fire dragon slayer. When Mama went in Dragon force her hair would turn a dirty blonde color, her flames would be golden, and her eyes would be black. Papa your eyes would turn red like your flames, and my hair would turn blonde like Mama's hair now, and navy blue my flames were orange. Natsuo's flames were blue and that's all I knew about them because well I didn't know him for that long because we died together. Mama was kidnapped by some girl name Lisanna. Papa some man named Cobra killed us, he hurt you bad, and he killed Rogue-kun too. My dream was terrible." I said as I started to cry.

"Did you say Lisanna?" Mama asked me.

"Mhm."

"Well that is out of charcater, because Lisanna is super nice to me, and she supports your father and I." Mama said hugging Papa.

Well that's weird maybe my dream is my real life and maybe i'm just asleep right now. That has to be it because this place makes no sense.

"Well do you know people like Gray, Juvia, Levy, Jellal, Gajeel, Erza, Master Makarov, Mira, Laxus?" I asked them.

"Yeah we know them, Juvia,Levy Erza, and Mira. The work at the hospital with me." Mama said to me.

"The guys work with me a Sabertooth inc." Papa said.

Did he just say Sabertooth?

"You work with Rogue-kun and Sting-kun." I asked.

"Yup, Yukino-san is my boss." Papa said.

"Can you guys take me to see everyone?" I asked while going on my knees.

"Well we can invite them over tomorrow after you you come home from school." Mama said to with a smile.

From what?

"What's school?" I asked turning my head

**Lucy's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the table Lisanna and Sting were at. I saw her looking at me like she knew something. I don't know why though because she doesn't know a damn thing, Sting was looking at her with confusion, then he looked at me with his dull eyes. I am not saying anything to anyone.

"So Lucy bitch, does this mean I can take the magic rope off of your wrist?" She asked with her damn smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but if you want to take it off and risk me attacking you then go ahead." I said with a straight face.

"Okay Sting honey take the rope off her." She said to Nii-san not taking her eyes off of me.

After Sting took the rope off me I just looked at her then took another sip of my water. Suddenly she got up and came over towards my side of the table. She picked up my water and spilled it all over me, Now this bitch is pissing me off. I closed my eyes a clenched my fists.

"Are you getting mad bitch? Then why don't you use your magic and burn me to ashes. Huh you have a chance now, don't you wanna get revenge for your kids. You know the ones that are dead because of me." She said while getting closer to my face.

"You shut your mouth." I said while standing up.

"Are gonna hit me?" She asked

"You know I can always punch you without using my magic." I said while smirking.

"But it would a much more powerful punch with your fire, oh yeah I forgot you can't because you're pregnant again. You are such a slut, How many kids am I gonna have to kill hm?" Lisanna said grabbing my shirt and tossing my body to the ground.

I don't know why but that made me snap.

"IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO LET YOU TAKE ANOTHER CHILD FROM ME YOU GOT ME MISTAKEN FOR ANOTHER PERSON YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled getting everyone's attention in the restaurant.

"Oh so you are pregnant huh, well then I wonder whose baby it is this time. You know if it's not Natsu's I would be him a favor by getting rid of it right?" She said to me while lighting her hand with her element.

"Would you really steal his baby right in front of him?" I asked her while smirking when she stopped.

"Yeah I would, I know a fun way to do this too. Dark magic: Release." She said pointing a finger a Sting.

I looked at him and I saw the ocean blue color come back in his eyes, I started crying tears of joy and I got up off the floor and ran over to him.

"Nii-san!" I said while jumping on him.

"Hey Lucy it's been a while hehe." He said hugging me back.

"Oh so you know Lisanna was controlling your body?" I asked him.

"Yeah I knew, It was boring because when she took control of me is was in some dark room and all I saw was black for however long I was gone." He said to me.

"Well welcome back Sting honey." Lisanna said sitting down in my seat.

"Well arent you gonna tell him now?" I asked while crossing my arms..

"Tell me what?" Sting asked looking at Lisanna then back to me.

"Sting, I'm scared." I said to him while shaking.

"Why,Lucy what happened?" He asked me.

"I'm scared that you will hate me. I hate myself, I'm filthy not worthy of being called a wizard or even a human being." I said as I started to cry.

"Lucy, it's okay because I could never hate you know matter what." He said hugging me.

"Hurry up and tell him." Lisanna said while playing with her hair.

"Sting, I'm pregnant." I said while looking away from him.

"Oh really that's great. Did Natsu come back already? I wanna congratulate him as well." He said while smiling at me.

"Sting, Natsu isn't here. The father of this child is... is you." I said as I started to break down again.

"Nani?" He said "The only way for you to get pregnant is if I...No if someone forces me to." He said looking at Lisanna.

She just gave him a sinister smirk.

"How dare you make me do that Lisanna, Yukino was suppose to be my first. That isn't even the point, The point is you made me rape my little sister, Now she's pregnant with my child." Nii-san said while slamming his hand down on the table.

"Oh Sting honey don't you remember what you did to me too." She said while licking her lips. "I would have never thought you could be so big down there."

I looked a him with shock even I didn't know he had sex with her as well. He was as shocked as I was.

"You know Sting you were the one who told me that you wanted me, I asked you what about Yukino and you said you didn't give a fuck about her. The you picked me up and took me into the bedroom, to be honest with you. You are very good at what you do in there." She while giggling.

"You're lying." She said as he started to look diwn at his hands.

"Oh but i'm not, You having fun with Lucy bitch and I that you didn't bother and try to talk to Yukino on the phone a few weeks ago. Don't worry though because she is having some fun with my little snake." Lisanna said.

"You are just pure evil, and you deserve to die in the hands of a dragon slayer." He said as thetable started to crack from the force of his fist.

"Aww Sting honey, your so mean to me." She with her eyes closed.

"Lucy i'm sorry I did this to you. But I will take care of this child with no matter what." He said resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Nii-san." I said as I looked up at him.

"Aww your being the hero here how cute." She said while giggling.

"Shut the hell up." He said.

"I see that you are really pissed. Maybe you should go take a walk or something." She said with seriousness in her voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you. You don't give the slightest care of what you made me did to Lucy?" He asked with shock.

"No not really." She said as she rested her head in her hand.

**Natsu's POV**

****So it's been about a few hours since the iccident and I am still guilty. I wounder if they are happy where they are. I should starting making my plan on getting away from Cobra and heading to Luce and save her. Bu first I need to heal because he did beat me up pretty bad and I am in no shape to fight right now. How long is it going to take us to reach Hargeon by foot again a week was it? I hope I can heal beofre then, if I don't then my plan is screwed. So first on the list, what does it take to get away from this idiot?

'Hmmm I wonder...'

**Akarui's POV**

Mama told me what school was but I never liked it so I didn't go in my 'dream' I was just a wizard at Fairy Tail. Oh yeah it was all fake.

"Hey Mama why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her.

"It's nothing dear." She said as she brushed my hair.

"You were looking at me like I was crazy, is it because of what I said earlier about the guild and dragons thing." I asked look back at her.

"Well yes, I thought we were going to have to take you to the doctor. Like celestial spirits, gate keys, Dragon slayer, Ice magic, water magic? That's just crazy talk." Mama said while giggling " I mean what kind of wizard uses gate keys to fight for them, I was that kind of wizard I would use them more as a shield then letting myself get hurt right." She continued.

My eyes widened and I slapped her hand away from my head and I turned to face her.

"You... are not my mother." I said backing away from her.

"Akarui, what are you talking about of course i'm your mother." She said as she took a step forward towards me.

"No...NO, SHE WOULD NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT HER SPIRITS, SHE WOULD FIGHT BESIDE THEM AND PROTECT THEM BECAUSE THEY WERE HER FRIENDS! Mama you told me that when you gave me your keys." I yelled at her.

"Akarui, I never gave you any keys I am no-"

"YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed as I covered my ears so I couldn't hear her lies.

"I AM NOT A WIZARD, AND YOU AREN'T EITHER. JUST GET OVER IT!" She snapped at me.

"NO YOU'RE LYING, I'M A DRAGON SLAYER! I AM A DRAGON SLAYER!" I yelled.

Suddenly the room was engulfed in flames, I opened my eyes and she suddenly burned into ashes and I started to cry. Then I realized that the flames were orange, then I grabbed my locks and they were blonde, I ran over to pick up my mirror and then noticed my eyes were blue. I gasped and dropped the mirror. I dropped to the floor and brought my knees towards me.

"What did I do? I killed Mama." I said.

'_Wake up child, she is not your mother, just wake up.' _ A voice said to me.

"What.. huh?" I said looking around the room.

'_What are you Akarui?' _

"A dragon slayer" I said.

'_Nani prove it to me.'_

I ignited my hand with my orange flames and blasted the ceiling.

"I'm a Celestial-Fire dragon slayer dammit." I said.

The room started to burn like paper would in a fire. I looked to see Pop pop and Ototo-chan standing across the room. I couldn't believe my eyes I was them, I got up and ran over to them and hugged them like it was no tomorrow.

"You've finally awaken." Pop pop said to me.

"I missed you." I said as tears fell from my cheeks.

"On we go now child, we must talk about important matters. Your father needs help." Pop pop said as he picked me up and carried me towards a while light.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Someone has to go help him." He said. " Your or your brother."

"What do you mean or?" I asked.

**Hey Minna~**

**I hoped you like this chapter, A lot is happening and crap. I really do hope you all like this story so far. I would like to thank all my supporters for to 3,000 views I love you all just remember that.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 11: I Don't Want This**

**Bye Now~ **

**Fairy_Tail24**


	12. Chapter 11: I Don't Want This

**Igneel's POV**

I was walk with both of my sweet grandchildren, I don't know if I should really tell them about Natsu or not. They won't like but it has to be done.

"Listen up kiddos. " I said to them both.

"What is it Pop pop?" They said in unison. They are so cute.

"Well like I said before either you Akarui or you Natsuo have to go back to the Earthland. Sadly you both can't go, so that means one has to stay with me forever. I will give you til tonight to decide because your father can't defeat Lisanna by himself." I said the them.

We stopped at a big tree and dat down in the grass.

"Pop pop why? Why can't we both go. Be barley been together, Plus Natsuo still hasn't seen Mama." Akarui said to me.

"It's not fair, normal kids don't have to think about this so why do we. I just want to be happy with my family." Natsuo said said he started sobbing.

"I want Natsuo to go and I want him to take magic so he can be stronger and help Papa and Mama." Akarui said as she started to cry.

"No I'm not going." Natsuo said standing up and running.

"Come back Natsuo!" I yelled.

**Lucy's POV**

I don't think I want to keep this child. But I sure as hell don't want to kill it, I mean it hasn't done anything to me but as long as I'm pregnant then I am defenseless against Lisanna. We just left the restaurant and we are on our way to the port of Hargeon. I was being dragged by my hair by that bitch. I can't go on like this Natsu needs to hurry or I might do something that I don't wanna do.

"Hey Lucy bitch, what are you thinking about over there?" She said to me.

"How the hell I'm going to beat your crazy ass down. " I said with a smirk. But my smirk soon faded after I saw that the ground was growing closer to my face.

"Now listen here, I would watch what I say if I were you." She said to me as she stepped on my face.

"What is your plan when Natsu gets here how are you going to control his rage?" I asked her with another smirk.

"You will see when Cobra brings him here." Lisanna said as she pulled me up and punched me in the stomach and soon I fell into a deep sleep.

**Natsu's POV**

Hargeon is in the next town over. Now is my chance to get away from this bastard but I gotta beat him without thinking about it or he will detect my moves and I will never win. As we walked he looked back at me once in a while and I was kinda of weird. I don't have my complete strength back so this might be difficult indeed but I have to, I have to save Luce. I lit my hand up and ran towards him and punched in the back making him fall.

"So you are asking for a fight aye Natsu?" He said as he got up and faced me.

"If that means getting away from you then hell yeah." I said igniting my whole body.

"oh what was taking you so l was starting to think that you were just gonna make this trip easy." He said with a sly chuckle.

"Well you did rough me up pretty bad so I had wait a while for my strength to come back. Any more questions Cobra?" I asked him while stretching my arms and back.

"Well you better hope you win because if you don't you can kiss your girl's body away because she will be all mine, and I can't wait for that." He said while licking his lips and smirking.

"You ain't gonna get nothing Bastard." I said charging towards him."Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Before I could hit him he grabbed my fist and threw me. No I can't let him get the upper hand in this fight or it's over. I quickly got up and closed my eyes

_'I have to concentrate dammit'_

"Didn't your Dragon ever teach you to always keep an eye on your opponent?" He said.

'_I can hear his voice getting closer. He is going to attack I have to be ready.'_

"Poison Dragon's Roar!"

'_Listen to his attack __**hear **__when it is about to hit and deflect it.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**There**_

I opened my eyes and Ignited my whole body. My flames started to grow wilder and hotter. It started to burn his poison away. That it that's how I'm going to beat him I have to use his abilities against him in order to defeat him.

"Woah that was impressive Natsu but it was just luck that time if you just gonna keep burning my magic then I will have to rely on my hand to hand combat skills." He said charging towards me.

Suddenly he changed his hands in to his snake form.

"Careful, if I hit you with these you are down for the count good luck dodging this." With that he sent his lethal fist at me with immense speed.

'_Shit he is fast._'

He raced behind me and kicked my body down. I stood up and wiped the dirt off my face.

"You son of a bitch." I said to him as I raised my fist." I can do just fine with hand to hand trust me." Suddenly my body was engulfed in flames and lightning. "But, I need to save my wife so I don't have anytime to waste here playing games with you."

"Woah that's different." He said smirking.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"

"But so what if you added some lightning to your fire that isn't going to help." He said running towards me.

As he put his hand into my fire his attack suddenly stopped. I smirked and he stood there shocked. After a moment of starring his bloody scream sounded. Causing him to pull out of my flames. I could smell his flesh burning and I don't know why but I could never get used to the smell.

"One thing you didn't know is that in this mode my flames are 75% more powerful and hotter the normal. So you just try hitting me while i'm in this state. What was that word you used, oh yeah **Careful**." I said to him.

"So what, I can't attack you but you still can't attack me, because I can still hear your every move." He said as he held on to his burnt hand.

"Yeah I know, You know i've been thinking about that. How in the hell am I going to beat you if you can sense what i'm about to do right before i even do it huh? Well I was thinking I can use the same approach like last time blast out your ear drums but I thought it would be boring for the readers."

**Me: Woah woah woah who said you could say that. Didn't I tell you not to say that infront of the readers Natsu you idiot just say what I told you to say jeez I tell yo to do one thing and you the complete opposite I don't know how Lucy deals with next time I see her I gonna tell her what you did.**

**Back to the book sorry for Natsu's line he is just stupid that's all hopefully it won't happen again. ****.**

"Well then as I was saying what would be a good way to take out your hearing or maybe I could just take you out all together. I would be doing everyone a big favor, especially Yukino." I said crossing my arms.

"How did you know about her?" He asked me with scared look.

"Come on give my nose some more credit." I said as I started walking towards him. Every step I took burnt the grass below me. As I got closer to him my anger grew, all the memories started playing back. The shit he said about my Luce, seeing him kill the people that mean't so much to me. Rogue, Natsuo, and Akarui. The more I remembered the wilder my flames grew.

**Natsuo's POV**

I was sitting by a riverside and I just cried. I don't want to go back if that means I have to go alone. I'm the weakest one anyways, I would don much by going back except get in Papa's way. Akarui can enter a different state of dragon force and I can't even enter the first stage of it. I am so weak that is why I died in the first place. I just want to be with everyone again. I just wanna be happy with my family and enter that guild Mama and Papa are in. Why is life so unfair I just want all the bad people to die.

"Natsuo?" I heard Akarui calling me from afar.

I didn't answer I just continued to stare at the water and let my tears fall. She probably sniffed me out or something. When she found me she didn't say anything she just sat down next to me.

"Hey ototo-chan." She said while smiling. I just ignored her though, from the corner of my eyes I saw her smile fade and she faced the river side again.

"Hey look." She said. I look over at her to see her lighting her index finger with a single flame like ot was a lighter.

I took my finger and lit it as well. I moved my finger over to her's and combined the flames. I spelt out 'sorry' and she hugged me.

"I love you onee-chan." I said as I hugged back.

"I love you too ototo-chan and Pop pop I know you are there. I can smell you y'know." She said as she pointed at a random tree and sure enough Pop pop came out of his hiding place.

"You kids are so cute how you make up abd what not. It almost brings me to tears." He said while wiping him imaginary tears away.

Suddenly a bright light appeared infront of us and something opened. I looked at Pop pop with confusion.

"It's tine to go Natsuo." He said.

"If you want me to go then I will." Akarui said as she grabbed both of ny hands.

"Really." I said with a sly smile.

She shook her head and kissed my forehead and gave me a tight loving hug. She leaned in by my ear and whispered I'm sorry. before I could react I was pushed into the light and the last thing I saw was her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears.

"AKARUI NO!" I screamed but it was far too late. There was nothing I could do now but return to Earthland.

_Please don't resent me Ototo-chan._

**Natsu's POV**

I continued my walk towards my target and he started to back away from me. He quickly got up and started running away from me. Hehe I love when my prey always runs.

"Looks like I'm going dragon hunting today."

"Natsu listen man I didn't want to kill your kids but Lisanna made me and-"

My flames and lightning grew wilder now lightning hitting every tree I walk passed. "WHY ARE YOU LYING?! THE ONLY REASON YOU DID THIS WAS SO YOU COULD HAVE LUCY AS YOUR FUCK DOLL! SO DON'T GIVE MY THAT BULLSHIT COBRA!"

Some how I lost sight of him, I don't know my but this made me laugh. I continued walking into the area I could smell him in and then stopped.

'_Let's make this fun and not depend on my sense of smell for a while.'_

I looked around and I could his foot prints. Leading one current tree a few feet away from where I stand.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" I blasted my roar at the tree completely burning it to ashes when the smoke cleared saw my little dragon sitting right in front of the ashes of the tree. He tried running again so I sent a bolt of lightning his way paralyzing him for the moment. The hunt is done and it is time to kill.

As I walked over to him I hear something that catches my attention. I think someone is calling me.

"Papa!"

No it can't be, Natsuo? But he's dead I am just hearing things. Suddenly a bright light appears and a short figure pops out of it. After the light vanishes I see a young boy with blonde hair. Am I dreaming?

"Papa is that you?" The boy asked me.

"Natsuo." I said as a few tears ran down my cheeks. He started to run towards me but then stopped and started sniffing the air. He turned around and noticed Cobra on the ground, I noticed his face go from happy to angry. I was gonna finish the job but then he put a hand up to stop me.

"You are the one who killed my sister, thanks to you she can never come back to see her family. You know before I came back she wanted to give me her powers because I'm so weak. But I am going to prove to her that I can surpass her, I will avenge my sister. All those things you said you were going to do to my mama, all the pain and suffering you put my family through. You will pay." He said as his body was soon engulfed with blue flames, his hair turned black and he looked back at me and told me that he could do it and I noticed his eyes were yellow. My son looked terrifying, he started to grow horns on his head and scales all over his body."Dragon Force!"

"Fire Dragon's Flame Oblivion!" He said as he jumped up from the ground and combined his hands together and his flames turned into a big sphere around his body and the flew from his body to his target. After he finished his attack Cobra's body laid there with smoke rising from it.

Shortly after that a lacrima came out of his body it was red and it shined bright. I walked over to it, when Natsuo came back down he followed me to it.

"What do you think it is Papa." He asked me as he deactivated dragon force.

"I think it his his dragon slayer lacrima, you he's a second generation and they have dragon slayer lacrima planted inside them." I told him as I picked it up.

" What are we gonna do with it?" He asked.

"I don't know son, but more importantly how the hell did you come back and why isn't your sister with you?" I asked him with a confused look.

"Uhhh.."

**Yukino's POV**

Cobra has been gone for a few days now and when he's now here I have nobody to feed me. But that means this my chance to escape. But how the hell am I going to get out of these chains, I need to get out of here so I can see Sting and Rogue again. Those guys are the reason why I never give up and I'm not starting today. Just you wait guys we will see each other some day soon I promise.

**Hey Minna~**

**I am so sorry I didn't update in like 3 weeks but school has started and I am have to get it together this year. Anyways how did you like this chapter? I hope you liked it by the way did you guys read chapter 397: steel in fairy tail? Hiro Mashima is trolling again it's kinda funny.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 12: Never give up**

**Bye Now~**

**FairyTail2411**


	13. Chapter 12: Never Give Up

**Natsuo's POV**

Papa and I are now on our way towards the train station to get to Mama because it will take a few hours or so to get there. When we got the station Papa told me that he would go buy the tickets and I nodded. I walked over to the hours board and it will take 30 minutes til our train gets here. I walked over to a bench and waited patiently for Papa to come back.

"Natsuo I got the tickets, Now tell me happened. You know how you came back to life and all that." He said as he said down on the bench beside me.

_**~Some Hotel in Hargeon~**_

**Lisanna POV**

"Well she's asleep Sting honey." I said to him

He just ignored me, and I smirked."So you won't talk to me huh. Dark Magic: Control." I said and then jumped in his lap. I looked over my shoulder and there was the phone sitting on the table, I picked it and dialed the phone number for the hotel cobra should be in when he got to Hargeon. We made this plan up a while ago so he has his key already.

_ring _

_ring _

_ring_

_ring _

_._

_._

_._

"Hmm I guess he's not there yet, Oh well." I said as I hung up. I jumped off Sting and went to the room I left Lucy Bitch in. I when I got in there I could smell vomit, I looked down at her and she was in a pool of it. She has no shame does she.

"What the hell bitch? What's your problem, Oh I know your baby is making your body unhappy." I said with a smirk.

"Leave me alone Lisanna. Just go away." She snapped at me.

"Aww is that anyway to speak to the person who is letting you see Natsu baby again?" She said while stepping on my hand.

"Bullshit, you are not letting he _is _coming to rescue me." She said as I started to laugh.

"Oh Lucy, Lucy Lucy cobra is gonna deliver Natsu baby to me and he will take you as his prize and he will Sting Yukino and everything will be peachy. The things Cobra is going to make you wish I killed you when I had the chance."

_**~Back at the train station~**_

**Natsu's POV**

After Natsu told me what happened I just stared at him with wide eyes, My boy and Akarui when through so much and I wasn't there for them to stop any of this. I wasn't strong enough and now Akarui is dead and Natsuo is an only child. Warm tears started rolling down my cheeks and I just pulled Natsuo into a hug, a very tight one.

"I'm sorry Natsuo. Sorry you had to go through all this, Sorry about your sister and your mother and Pop Pop." I said to him as I buried my face into his shoulder. I never wanted to look weak infront of my children but someone once told me it's okay to cry.

"Papa please stop crying, can you tell me what I was doing with my magic back there?" He asked as he rubbed my back.

"Oh you activated Dragon force which is the most powerful mode a dragon slayer can go into." I said as Natsu just nodded. " I have only went into it twice. Your mom and sister activated it too, Not to brag about anything but the most powerful dragon slayer in the family is me, Yeah no doubt about it." I said while giving him a cocky smirk.

The train started to pull up as they were talking and laughing. As they sat down int here correct seats Natsuo put his bag down next to him and that's when the trains started moving and my face turned green. I looked at Natsuo and he was just sitting there like nothing was wrong, He probably does the same thing Akarui used to do.

"You are just like your sister huh." I said in between my gags.

**Lisanna's POV**

"Sting!" I yelled. After a moment or so he came intot he room."I need you to clean her up." I said, he just nodded and pulled Lucy into the bathroom."Careful now she is carrying your child."

I watch as he put her in the tub and turned on the hot water. As the tub filled up I could see Lucy's skin turn red and the tears fall from her face. She started to scream and all I could do was laugh it was the funniest thing. He filled it half way and the took some room temperature water and let it flow down her hair. He grabbed the shampoo and started to rub it into her scalp, I don't know why but no matter what I've been telling him he has been gentle with her hair. After he finished washing her hair he cleaned her body and the took her out the bathroom and left her in the room for her to get dressed on her own.

"Hurry it up Lucy bitch Cobra should be in town now. You gotta look clean when we see them." I said while clapping my hands at her. I opened the apartment door " Let's gets go to the living room and wait bitch.

**~Time Skip~**

We were in the living room, I was sitting in Sting honey's lap and Lucy was sitting in a chair just staring at the ground with a blank expression. Suddenly what seemed like 2 hours the phone started to ring. " It must be Cobra Finally." I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"I'm back." Said a voice.

"You are not Cobra, is this Natsu baby?" I said with a smirk.

"Guess again, you might remember stabbing me to death. "

"Ohh so you are-"

"Natsuo Hibiki Dragneel, Just to let you know I'm well alive and My Papa and I are coming to kick your ass." He said and then hung up.

"Well then the kick has spunk doesn't he, Hey Bitch good news Natsu's here and so is Natsuo. We are going to meet up with them at the port. When we get there I will take the scent blocking spell off so they can find us and then the real showdown begins. I can't wait." I said to her.

All she did was gasps and then started crying.

**~Time Skip so we can get to the good stuff~**

We were now at the port waiting, I took the spell off so they could find us and now i had lucy bitch sitting in my lap and I was sitting in Sting's. After a while I closed my eyes and just sat back and waited until I heard foot steps I smirked and opened my eyes.

"It took you long enough Natsu baby." I said with a cocky smirk.

"Sorry I could be at the party sooner I had to take care of some things, Sorry Lucy for not being here sooner." He said with a calm smile.

"Natsu." I all she said as she started to break down.

"Hey Mama." Said Natsuo.

"Hi son nice to meet you." She said in between her sobs.

I got up with Lucy and Sting stood up as well. I held her up by her hair and she started to scream which pissed off Natsu and his kid quite a bit.

"So Cobra failed me huh, well that's fine. Hey Natsu baby I hear you are gonna kill me right and Sting honey over here too? Well then let's get this over with then." I said as I put Lucy in some runes that only let's her out if I die or Natsu dies. There's no turning back now I guess.

"Natsu please don't hurt Sting he was under Lisanna's control he couldn't control himself. Leave him be, she kidnapped Yukino so Sting would have a reason to work with her." Lucy said through the runes.

"SHUT UP, damn I can talk for myself. Anyways will you still not want to kill him I said Natsuo was going to have a little sibling." I said as I went into white dragon's mode.

His eyes had fire in them now. His whole body was engulfed with flames and he had anger vines poping out his neck.

"Natsu sit this one out okay." He said through his teeth.

"But Papa-"

"I GOT THIS NOW LISTEN TO ME AND WAIT!" He yelled at his son.

"Come Natsu baby we can go back to the hotel and have the best sex ever. We don't have to fight like this-" Suddenly a fiery fist connected with my stomach. I looked up to see Natsu standing right infront of me. My eyes widened with shock. The quickly went back to normal, I giggled a little.

"I guess we are gonna do this then, fine I don't want to take you home all beat up but your choice." I said. " White Dragon's Holy Punch!" I said as my fist connected with his rib cage.

"Lisanna I always like you, Honestly back then when we were younger around the time before you died I was in love with you. When Elfman and Mira came back from that job without and they said you died, I honestly blamed myself for your death. I was depressed for a while til one day spunky blonde thanked me for helping her and she treated me out to lunch. After that day I found out she wanted to join fairy tail and from that night on I knew she was the one." He said which broke my hurt.

"THIS IS ALL HER FAULT NATSU CAN;T YOU NOTICE THAT!" I ran up to him a draw a stigma on his cheek and then kissed it and then got close to his ear and nibbled "Why can't you love like you used to?" I whispered in his ear.

I backed up and just looked at him and he said something that killed me.

"I don't love you because I love Lucy" He said simply.

"White Dragon's Holy Ray!" I said as my attack hit him.

"Papa!"

"Natsu!"

After the light and smoke cleared I saw Natsu getting up off the ground with a few scratches. He stood up and just gave his 'please stop' look. I am too far to go back, there is no returin for me.

"Let'd just cut the shit and fight forreal." He said to me as he took something from his pocket.

"Papa you are going to use that? But why you can take her." His kid said to him.

"No Natsuo she has much much more magic energy coming from her than you think. She's just not using it." He said taking a red lacrima out his pocket, I could tell what it was from the magical energy coming from it.

"So this where you went Cobra darling, Natsu baby beat just like that huh. Oh well then, Natsu baby if you use that then I will have to step up even more.

"Don't worry you will have to." He said as he threw the lacrima at Natsuo and he caught it and ate it.

"What the hell?" I said.

**Natsuo's POV**

I ate the lacrima and I could feel the power growing inside me. The poison was mixing with my fire and I could feel my fire getting stronger as well.

"Why the hell would you give that to your weak ass kid?" The Lisanna woman asked Papa.

_**flashback**_

_**back at the station**_

_"Natsuo I want you to eat this lacrima, because Lisanna we are going to fight her together and I want you beat her. I lied about being the strongest in the family the truth is its really you that;s the strongest not me."_

_"But Papa-"_

_"Natsu during this fight I don't know the outcome okay but I know you can do it if you believe, Just avenge your sister okay and save your mother for me if I can't"_

_"Okay Papa I promise." I said as I started crying._

_**end of flashback**_

"So he's joining this fight to get revenge on his sister. So if I were you I would get Sting in this fight." Papa said.

"NO NATSU, STING DIDN'T KNOW-"

"BUT HE WASN'T UNDER HER CONTROL WHEN THEY TOOK YOU THAT DAY, HE HELP SO HE DESERVES WHAT IS COMING TO HIM!" He yelled at Mama.

"Fine come on Sting Honey it's time to fight." She said after that a guy with blonde hair came and stood buy her side.

"Hello Natsu-san."

After that Papa and I made the first move and ran towards them engulfed in flames and then we hit them so hard there was a fiery explosion so I doubt Mama could see us anymore.

"PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Mama screamed at us.

**Hey Minna~**

**Sorry I've been gone so long. But i've been typing so much that I have about 3 chapters ready for you guys and they will be posted soon I promise. I hope you like this one, don't worry the action is just starting. These other chapters will be much longer maybe about 4,000 words just wait.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 13: Your Life is My Prize Pt. 1**

**Bye Now~**

**FairyTail2411**


End file.
